The Choice
by salmoow
Summary: "Aku hanya harus membuatnya mencintaiku kan?"- an IchiRuki story. Kisah tentang sang orange yang diberi pilihan. Kisah tentang.. baca sendiri sajalah X)) Full with typos. My first published story here. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review X))
1. Chapter 1

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

.

**The Choice**

.

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

.

**WARNING!:** Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typos, bahasa yang abal, dan lain-lain. Ini ceritanya fic angst, tapi saya kasih sedikit humor garing agar tidak tegang. Dimohon untuk jangan muntaber setelah baca ini, saya pemula, dan ini fic pertama saya X)) lalu, selamat membaca :)

.

.

Wanita cantik berambut raven itu sedang sibuk di depan meja kerjanya. Dia sedang meniti satu persatu berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Yah, dia juga tak menyangka, bekerja tanpa sekretaris dalam seminggu itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup merepotkan. Sejak… Shiba Kaien mengundurkan diri karena alasan 'ingin lebih lama bersama istri'nya, Rukia sudah cukup terlihat seperti zombie kurang makan. Dia `mengerjakan sendiri seluruh tugasnya dan mengatur sendiri semua jadwalnya. Tentu saja, hal itu begitu merepotkan bagi seseorang yang lumayan bergantung pada ingatan sekretarisnya soal jadwal rapat dan lainnya. Dan benar sekali, sekarang ia tengah memilihi calon sekretarisnya yang baru saking lelahnya mengerjakan sendiri tugas yang tiada akhirnya. Dia memang berpesan, dia sendirilah yang akan memilih calon sekretarisnya.

"Hmm, yang mana ya.. Yang ini.. wajak terlalu jelek. Yang ini.. deskripsi kurang meyakinkan.." Mata Rukia terhenti pada beberapa berkas yang dipegangnya. Yap, Rukia sudah menentukan beberapa calon yang akan diwawancarai langsung olehnya itu.

"Ulquiorra, aku ingin wawancara diadakan besok pagi." Ucap sang pemilik mata amethyst itu kepada emerald pucatnya.

"Baik, Kuchiki-sama." Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang GM, pamit undur diri dari hadapan sang atasan dan membawa formulir yang diserahkan oleh Rukia untuk mendatanya.

"Oh, Kami-sama.. Aku lelah sekali." Geram Kuchiki Rukia sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kerjanya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat malam ini.

~lalala~

Udara dingin tak menyurutkan pemuda bermarga Kurosaki untuk pergi melepas penatnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, pria jangkung berparas bak dewa yunani itu memasuki kedai kecil yang cukup ramai di pinggir jalanan Kota Karakura.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Malam ini kau datang juga rupanya! Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir kebelakang begitu gemerincing lonceng di pintu depan berbunyi.

"Sake saja, Renji." Ucap Ichigo kemudian duduk di meja bar yang memanjang itu. Meskipun hanya kedai sake, kedai yang dikelola oleh sobatnya ini, Abarai Renji, bisa dibilang cukup besar dan selalu ramai. Ichigo kemudian melepas jaketnya dan diam sambil merenungi kehidupannya. Betul-betul kehidupan seperti di opera sabun—mungkin, atau bahkan seperti hanya fiktif belaka. Ichigo menghela napas panjang.

"Helaan napasmu seperti orang putus asa saja, anak muda.. Hik!" Ichigo menoleh menanggapi ucapan seseorang disebelahnya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang kelihatannya sudah.. mabuk parah. Wajahnya merona dan matanya sudah tidak fokus. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng dan menahan tawa. Zaman sekarang yang mabuk bukan hanya om-om saja rupanya. Lagipula dilihat-lihat, wanita ini masih terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin seumuran dengannya. Dasar wanita..

"Apa yang ingin kau tertawakan, bocah! Kehidupan? Haha! Kau benar.. hidup ini harus ditertawakan." Ucap wanita itu lagi mendramatisir sembariu kemudian menenggak sakenya.

'Memangnya itu urusanku ya? Nenek cerewet.' Ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Ichigo sejenak mengamati wanita itu. Matanya yang terbuka mengamati gelas sakenya yang diputar-putar. Wanita itu memiliki kilau amethyst di dalam matanya—indah sekali. Pikir Ichigo. Tapi sayang, berbeda dengan keindahan warna matanya, tingkah lakunya amat sangat tidak indah sama sekali. Masa wanita mabuk jam segini? Sendirian lagi! Benar-benar.. wanita jaman sekarang..

"Hei, Ichi. Ini pesananmu!" ucap Renji yang sudah kembali dari mengambilkan Ichigo sake. Renji kemudian menoleh ke arah wanita di sebelah Ichigo. Dia mengerutkan alis dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh wanita mungil itu.

"Hei, bodoh! Bangun! Kau ini bodoh sekali sih! Sudah jelas kakakmu melarangmu mabuk! Kau masih saja datang kesini! Kau mau kakakmu menghancurkan kedaiku ya? Hei!" ucap Renji sambil menggoncang tubuh wanita itu pelan. Rupanya dia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya wanita raven itu adalah kenalan Renji. Akan tetapi, bukannya bangun, wanita ini malah menepis tangan tangan Renji yang menggoncangnya.

"Biar saja! Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku benci Nii-sama!" lalu wanita itupun kembali melesakkan wajahnya diantara lengannya.

"Hei, terserah saja kau mau membenci kakakmu atau tidak! Tapi aku tidak mau kedaiku kenapa-napa dihancurkan kakakmu kalau dia tau kau disini! Hei, baka! Cepat bangun!"

"Urusaaaaii!" ucap wanita itu kemudian menyiramkan sakenya ke arah Renji. Seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi, rupanya yang basah bukannya Renji, melainkan Ichigo. Urat kekesalan di kepala Ichigo mulai terlihat. Sudah cerewet, sekarang menyiramnya dengan sake. Benar-benar hari sial bagi Ichigo.

"Hoi, bocah! Kenapa bajumu ikut basah? Aku kan menyiram Renji..Hik!" ucap wanita yang kemudian meminum sisa sake di dalam gelasnya itu. Kekesalan Ichigo makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil bocah, mbak!" ucap Ichigo menahan amarahnya.

"Tentu saja, kau!" wanita itu menoleh untuk sejenak menatap sang orange. Namun mata amethystnya malah terdiam memperhatikan wajah indah di depannya cukup lama, "Shi.. shiro?" ucapnya kemudian lalu tangannya beranjak untuk mengelus wajah Ichigo. Ichigo yang kaget karena wanita mabuk yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba mau menyentuhnya sembarangan, menepis tangan wanita itu lumayan keras. Wanita itu tersentak, wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan kesenduan secara bersamaan. Bahkan membuat Ichigo ikut terhanyut kedalam kilau berwarna ungu cerah itu.

"Ru.. Rukia..? Dia bukan Shiro.. Sadarlah!" ucap Renji yang kemudian di death glare oleh sang wanita.

"Dia itu Shiro, Renji!" ucap wanita itu kemudian menyentuh helai-helai rambut Ichigo, "tapi rambutnya oranye." Sang wanita tersenyum manis di depan Ichigo yang mulai emosi. Dia ini wanita yang sangat aneh! Dan gila! Lihat tingkahnya! Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hei mbak, apa kau sudah merasa dirimu benar, malam-malam mabuk sendirian! Apa 'Nii-sama' mu itu tidak akan marah-marah melihat adik yang disayanginya mabuk seperti ini? Hah?" kerut di dahi Ichigo menjadi semakin terlihat. Dapat dilihat si wanita kini menanggapi kata-kata Ichigo dengan menjambak rambut Ichigo yang awalnya disentuh lembut.

"Auch! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!" ichigo mengerang kesakitan lalu menepis tangan itu lagi. Namun reaksi sang wanita juga berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hei, Shiro jeruk! Berani sekali kau membawa-bawa Nii-sama! Kalau Nii-sama tau kau masih hidup, kau akan segera dinikahkan denganku tahu!" wanita itu sepertinya sudah mulai sadar, karena manik ungu cerahnya kini memandang Ichigo tajam.

"Hei kalian! Sudah cukup! Ichigo, lebih baik kau berhenti. Tidak ada gunanya kau marah padanya! Dia mabuk!" ucap Renji menengahi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mabuk, baka! Lagipula, siapa itu Ichigo! Dia itu Shiro! Tapi rambutnya warna oranye!" ucap wanita itu dan death glare nya berpindah ke arah Renji. Renji hanya bisa sweat drop dan mundur teratur melihat kemampuan bisa-kembali-sadar-setelah-mabuk-berat wanita itu kumat. Renji yang sepertinya mengetahui seluk beluk wanita ini akhirnya memilih untuk tetap dalam garis aman.

"Kau yang mabuk, bodoh! Siapa juga yang kau panggil Shiro! Lebih baik adik kecil pulang saja sebelum dimarahi oleh Nii-sama." ucap Ichigo memperkeruh keadaan. Renji makin sweat drop melihat kejadian tidak seno-eh- tidak diinginkan ini. Wajah wanita itu mulai memerah karena menahan amarah. Sepertinya dia memang sudah sadar. Dia kemudian menuangkan sake ke rambut Ichigo lagi, langsung dari botolnya.

"Ups, tanganku licin. Maafkan aku, yah, kepala jeruk! Hei lihat, rambutmu yang kau cat menjadi basah! Aduuh, aku minta maaf ya? Biar adil, aku siram saja semua kali ya?" lalu wanita tadi mengambil botol yang lain dan menuangkannya di baju Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak melihat keberanian wanita ini. Untung saja dia wanita, kalau bukan, pasti sudah dihajarnya habis-habisan.

"Renji, terimakasih untuk sakemu hari ini!" ucap wanita itu tersenyum nista, meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja Renji dan pergi begitu saja. Beberapa pelanggan di kedai itu terkesiap kagum melihat pertunjukan gratis yang baru saja dipertontonkan. Sebagian lagi berbisik-bisik, dan yang lain tidak peduli.

"Sabar, Ichigo. Sabaaaarrrr.. Dia memang seperti itu. Biarkan saja.." ucap Renji menenangkan Ichigo dari marahnya.

"Dia memang begitu, hah? Mengenalnya saja tidak! Sudah cari masalah! Kurang ajar sekali dia! Mana aku dipanggil Shiro, lagi! Siapa itu Shiro? Pacarnya ya? Hebat sekali pacar orang itu bisa tahan bersamanya. Cih!" geram Ichigo. Renji hanya mengelus dada melihat Ichigo yang masih dikuasai emosi.

"Aku mau pulang saja. Terimakasih Renji, aku sama sekali belum menyentuh sakenya, jadi aku tak akan membayarnya." Ucap Ichigo sambil membuka jaketnya yang basah oleh sake yang kemudian diikuti helaan napas dari sobat merahnya.

~lalala~

Ichigo terduduk di ruang tunggu bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Ada beberapa orang wanita dan beberapa pria. Semuanya berpakaian rapi dan terlihat sangat percaya diri. Ichigo sendiri? Hampir sama dengan mereka, namun memiliki kepercayaan diri yang lebih tinggi. Terimakasih kepada wajahnya yang memang sudah diciptakan lebih oleh Kami-sama, dan memang otaknya yang bisa dibilang jenius itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak percaya diri ketika karyawan-karyawan disana memandangnya penuh perhatian dan rival-rivalnya memandang cemburu dan wanita-wanita saingannya malah terlihat tersipu-sipu ketika Ichigo tersenyum—padahal hanya ingin menyapa. Eits! Hahaha.. jangan sombong dulu Ichigo. Kau belum tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi di depan sana. Kau harus professional. Setelah semalam disiram sake oleh wanita tidak dikenal, hari ini tubuhnya tidak terlalu fit karena kedinginan saat perjalanan pulang. Kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian malam itu, ingin rasanya dia menonjok orang-orang yang lewat di depannya—yang tentunya tidak bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Ya, hari ini Ichigo lolos seleksi untuk diwawancarai menjadi sekretaris diketur di perusahaan Kuchiki Enterprise. Semua ini seperti sudah direncanakan saja. Mujur sekali dia bisa langsung mendapatkan lowongan di perusahaan incaran dengan posisi yang memang juga ia incar. Sungguh, berapa ratus tahun sekali kau bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti itu? Sepertinya, ia akan bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan misinya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" panggil seorang lelaki jangkung berwajah pucat. Ichigo mendapatkan giliran terkahir. Dia menghampirinya dan dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruangan wawancara. Pria yang mirip mayat itu sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo ketika ia sudah berada dalam jarak pandang sang pria. Ah, apakah mungkin dia juga berpikir kalau Ichigo ini tampan? Astaga, mereka sepertinya belum pernah bertemu lelaki tampan sepertiku saja. Ichigopun mengangguk dengan bangganya menyetujui kata batinnya.

Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang ternyata bisa dibilang cukup elegan. Disana, sang mayat hidup sedang berbicara dengan kursi. Eh. Apa? Kursi….? Oh, bukan rupanya. Disana ada seorang yang duduk. Ichigo menatap mejanya dan menemukan sebuah nama.

Rukia Kuchiki

Director

Oh, jadi dia ini calon direkturku. Pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Rukia Kuchiki, ya? Rukia? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Dimana ya? Lalu kursi itu memutar dan menunjukkan siapalah pemiliknya. Seorang laki-laki berwajah tirus, rambut hitam yang panjang, dan mata yang tajam. Eh? Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang lelaki? Hah?

APAAAAA!? Jadi Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang lelaki? Tapi Rukia adalah nama wanitaa! Kami-sama.. kalau ini memang menjadi takdirku, tolong ubahlah pria euwh—cantik—ini menjadi wanita. Do'a Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo memajang wajah shock di depan calon bosnya itu. Tapi rupanya yang shock bukan hanya Ichigo, calon bosnya itu juga sedikit tersentak saat melihat wajahnya. Apa nama Ichigo adalah nama wanita, sehingga bosnya itu mengira Ichigo adalah seorang wanita? Tidak! Tidak mungkin nama macho(?) seperti itu dikira nama wanita—meskipun di luar sana ada ribuan wanita bernama Ichigo. Mungkinkah dia juga terpesona pada pandangan pertamanya pada Ichigo? Atau ia mengira Ichigo adalah reinkarnasi kekasihnya di kehidupan sebelumnya? Atau dia menganggap Ichigo adalah kekasihnya yang telah lama hilang karena bencana yang melanda? Atau—

"Ada apa, Ichigo Kurosaki-san?" Tanya lelaki itu kembali menyadarkan Ichigo dari dunia nama—dan kisah cinta yang tak terpisahkan walau di akhir jaman*slap*. Ichigo meneguk ludah. Dia tersenyum kaku. Lelaki itu tetap menatap Ichigo tajam, "silahkan duduk."

Ichigo kemudian duduk di hadapan pria tirus itu, "Saya Byakuya Kuchiki, Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ini. Yang akan mewawancarai Anda adalah saya dan direktur saya, Rukia Kuchiki. Namun saat ini, direktur saya sedang ke kamar kecil sebentar." Ujarnya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di benak Ichigo. Itu tandanya, orang yang menjadi targetnya masih seorang wanita. Dan dia tak perlu harus membuat lelaki jangkung dihadapannya jatuh cinta padanya. Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega. Meskipun ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari tatapan kaget yang dilemparkan oleh calon presdirnya itu sebelumnya.

"Baik, Kurosaki-san, kulihat di dalam formulir mu, Anda adalah lulusan terbaik.. Eh? Universitas Karakura.. tahun ini, dan umur Anda juga masih terlampau muda. Apakah Anda yakin pantas menjadi sekretaris Rukia Kuchiki yang terkenal tegas di Kuchiki Enterprise yang sudah sukses di dunia perekonomian Jepang ini?" Si Kuchiki itu bertanya dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Ichigo dan bertingkah professional, meskipun ditengah bicaranya ia sempat tersendat ketika mengucapkan Universitas Karakura.

Ichigo membalas tatapan mata itu dengan tegas dan menjawab, "tentu, Kuchiki-sama." Ya, aku dapat dengan mudah melakukannya. Tapi gajinya sebagai sekretaris di Kuchiki Enterprise setahunpun tak akan cukup untuk membiayai operasi Yuzu dalam tenggat waktu tiga bulan.

Sorot warna sang amber mulai memudar, meskipun tak ada satupun dari kedua orang dihadapannya menyadari itu dan masih menganggap Ichigo masih dalam performa maksimalnya.

"Anda memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi untuk pria seumur Anda, Kurosaki-san." Byakuya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ichigo membalas senyum itu dengan professional.

Lalu Byakuya melanjutkan dengan mengobrol dengannya sampai Ichigo melihat seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam kelam sebahu keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di pojok ruangan. Eh, apa? Wanita berambut pendek sebahu? Mungil? Tunggu dulu.. Ichigo memutar otaknya mengingat sesuatu dengan rambut pendek sebahu..

"Nii-sama, sudah berapa orang yang kau wawan—eh.."

" Kau!" wanita itu berteriak memanggil Wawan.

AH! Astaghfirullah! Ichigo sudah ingat sekarang *facepalm*

~lalalala~

"Ahh.. Ngg.. Mmhh—ahh!" Desahan kecil Rukia menyebabkan beberapa peluh turun dari dahinya. Dia berusaha mengimbangi tekanan dari dalam perutnya.

"Ayoo, terus.. Kau pasti ummngg.. bisa.. hhah.. hha.." erangnya lagi.

"Aaaaahhh!" Rukia mendesah lega ketika hasrat yang ia tahan itu sudah keluar seutuhnya. Lalu ia mengelus perutnya, memakai kembali roknya, dan—splash—menuruti panggilan alam memang selalu membuat keadaannya lebih baik. Ya, dia baru saja selesai p**oop.

Rukia—yang sudah tidak menahan mules lagi itu—beranjak dari toilet di ruangannya. Padahal saat ini tengah dilakukan wawancara. Tapi, soto pak min yang super pedas memang sudah membuat Rukia harus memenuhi hasratnya untuk meneruskan kehidupan, Rukia yang Direkturpun juga tak akan kuat menahannya lama-lama.

Rukia mendengar percakapan dari balik sekat toilet. Pasti Nii-sama sudah memanggil orang lain selama aku di kamar mandi. Pikir Rukia dalam hati, kemudian ia mendengus pelan lalu memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Nii-sama, sudah berapa orang yang kau wawan—eh.." Rukia mengentikan ucapannya dan menatap seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Nii-sama nya. Orang yang ditatap pun menatap balik dengan tatapan lebih horror dari miliknya.

"Kau!" teriak Rukia yang disambut decihan dari orang yang ditunjuk. Pria orange di depan Byakuya hanya memijati keningnya yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih sakit dibandingkan memikirkan kalau orang bernama Rukia Kuchiki adalah seorang pria. Byakuya yang memperhatikan tingkah kedua anak muda didepannya cukup terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya penasaran.

"Siapa yang akan lupa dengan orang yang membuatku malu di kedai sake Renji!" ucap Rukia dengan nada sakrkastik dan memincingkan mata.

"Kedai sake Renji? Jadi tadi malam kau berbohong padaku bilang mau pergi bersama Inoue-san?"

Ups! Rukia lupa kalau semalam dia salah izin—berbohong—pada kakaknya. Dan sekarang, sang kakak sudah menatap Rukia dengan mega-ultra-super-double-combo-death glare. Rukia hanya menelan ludahnya sambil ber-sweat-drop ria, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"M.. Maafkan aku Nii-sama!" Rukia menunduk dalam berharap agar ia dimaafkan.

"Kau dimaafkan Rukia, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan memilih siapa sekretaris barumu." Ucap Byakuya dingin. Rukia bernapas lega. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Baik, Kurosaki-san, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Byakuya memutar kursinya kembali ke arah sang Kurosaki.

"E.. Eh? Etto.. Yamato-sensei? Tadi kau bercerita soal caranya mengajar yang membuatmu ngantuk." Ucap Kurosaki itu sambil mengusap pucuk matanya. Diketahui oleh Rukia bahwa pria orange itu baru saja selesai menertawainya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berkedut sana-sini menahan tawa. Tampaknya sang Kurosaki sedang senam wajah yang membuat Rukia ingin sekali menghantamkan hyourinmaru—eh, itu punyanya Hitsugaya ding—maksudnya tinjunya ke wajah Kurosaki di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, ia telah dipermalukan, dan kali ini di depan kakaknya. Dasar jeruk sunkist cepak belum mateng yang habis di eekin luwak terus eeknya digiling jadi kopi luwak yang harganya secangkir sampe 200 ribu! Pfft!

"Ya! Dia itu sangat membosankan sampai-sampai aku selalu ingin merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja setiap mata kuliahnya." Ucap Byakuya curhat, eh? Lalu Ichigo menampakkan wajah tertawanya yang khas masih dengan kerutan di dahinya. Wajah yang sungguh menawan~~ uuhhh~~

"Hahaha.. Anda benar, Kuchiki-sama. Yamato-sensei juga sangat pelit nilai. Pernah suatu hari—"

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Rukia memotong pembicaraan sang calon sekretaris dengan kakaknya, "ada apa ini? Ini seharusnya sesi wawancara kan, Nii-sama? Bukannya sesi.. mamaaah curhat doong?!"

"Dia adalah lulusan dari almamaterku. Tak salah kan kalau aku ingin bernostalgia sedikit?" ucap Byakuya. Rukia mendengus kesal menerima jawaban kakaknya itu. Sedangkan mata amber yang memperhatikan hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kau sangat tenang, Kurosaki-san. Aku memilihmu untuk menjadi sekretaris Rukia yang baru." Ucap Byakuya memutuskan, "Ulquiorra, tolong urus berkas milik Kurosaki-san."

Ah, kalian melupakan seorang lagi. Sang pucat yang sedari tadi mojok dan mendengarkan pertengkaran itu hanya mampu bergeleng-geleng memaklumi tingkah para bosnya. Ulquiorra Schiffer sudah terbiasa tidak dianggap *dikeroyok fans Ulqui*. Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan—mengurus berkas yang diminta.

Rukia hanya menganga tidak percaya, dan Ichigo Kurosaki menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajah tampannya.

Tbc~  
Review Pleaaaassssssseeeee *sujud*


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

.

.

**The Choice**

.

.

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

.

.

**WARNING!:** Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typos, bahasa yang abal dan tidak terstruktur, dan lain-lain. Ini ceritanya fic angst, tapi saya kasih sedikit humor garing agar tidak tegang. Dimohon untuk tidak muntaber setelah baca ini, karena saya pemula yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan, dan lagi ini fic pertama saya X)) lalu, selamat membaca :) Don't like, don't read ;)

* * *

**~Second~**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat sore, Kuchiki-chan! Hari ini menjenguk kakekmu lagi?" sapa seorang perawat cantik berambut hijau dan berdada besar ketika Rukia membuka pintu kamar rawat kakeknya.

"Selamat pagi, Nel-chan. Iya, kakek memintaku membawakan sesuatu. Kalau begitu, saya duluan, Nel-chan." Rukiapun beranjak dari tempatnya dan disambut oleh teriakan 'hati-hati di jalan' dari pemilik rambut hijau tadi. Rukia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian ia berjalan lagi. Suasana di rumah sakit Karakura sore ini cukup sepi. Rukia rutin menjenguk kakeknya, Ginrei Kuchiki, yang di rawat di rumah sakit ini karena stroke nya. Sebelum masuk rumah sakit, Rukia, Byakuya, dan kakeknya tinggal bertiga. Tapi semenjak Ginrei, presdir perusahaan Kuchiki Enterprise sebelum Byakuya, masuk rumah sakit, Byakuya mengambil alih rumah serta jabatan kakeknya itu. Tentu saja masih dibawah titah ayah sang Kuchiki bersaudara.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Bruak!

"Aduuuuhhhh!" pekik Rukia.

"Adaaaawwww!" pekik sebuah suara lainnya yang bukan suara Rukia. Suara ini.. Ah, Rukia.. jangan-jangan kau telah menabrak suster ngesot yang lagi kejar-kejaran ala kuch-kuch hota hei sama abang pocongnya..

Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terantuk dinding di sebelahnya. Sedangkan makhluk yang menabraknya, yang Rukia bahkan belum sempat melihatnya, malah sudah menarik tangannya duluan. Mau tak mau Rukia bangkit dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut daripada nanti kepalanya berdenyut ditambah tangannya sakit setelah ditarik-tarik. Rukiapun berlari mengikuti sang biang kerok. Yah, Rukia beruntung ternyata dia bukan suster ngesot. Sang makhluk telah menampakkan punggungnya yang tidak bolong di depan Rukia. Dia berupa sesosok anak kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat muda. ASTAGA! ITU TUYUL! Tuyulnya rambutnya warna cokelat muda lagi! Tuyul pake wig! Pikir Rukia horror.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Kau siapa! Berhenti menarikku!" bentak Rukia masih sambil berlari. Tuyul yang diajak bicara tetap berlari dan tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia habis ketahuan mencuri uang milik rumah sakit, lalu di kejar-kejar sama suster ngesot! Hmm, bisa jadi tuh..

Kemudian, tuyul itupun berbelok di ujung koridor dan berlari ke atap—tentu saja masih bersama Rukia yang cengo diajak kawin lari sama tuyul.

Blam! Cklek! Pintu atappun di kunci dengan suksesnya. Mereka berdua duduk di balik pintu.

"Haahh.. haa.. hah! Dasar kau ini tuyul gila! Kenapa menarik-narik aku seperti itu! Aku masih sayang sama Nii-sama! Kalau mau nikahin aku kan kita bisa bilang baik-baik sama Nii-sama!" ucap Rukia masih dengan napas setengah-setengah. Tuyul yang menarik tangannya itu kemudian memandang Rukia heran. Iapun beralih untuk mengintip kedalam jendela pintu atap. Kemudian dia berdiri di depan Rukia dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Gomennasaai, Nee-saaan! Aku bukan tuyuuul!" pekiknya. Rukia hanya melongo.

"Gomennasaaaaaaiii.. huweeeee.. gomennasaaaaaaiiii!" tuyul—eh, bukan tuyul itu mulai menangis. Ia kemudian membungkuk dan berdiri tegak, lalu membungkuk dan berdiri tegak lagi. Oh, ternyata dia beneran bukan tuyul. Lihat saja pakaiannya yang masih mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit. Pastilah dia pasien di sini. Rukiapun sadar kalau tuyu—eh—bocah di depannya serius minta maaf padanya dan dengan susah payah, Rukia menghentikan bocah itu untuk musyrik dan menyembah sujudinya terus-menerus.

"Hiks.. Maaf Nee-chan.. ta.. tadi.. aku refleks menarik tangan.. hiks.. Nee-chan.. Gomennasaaaii.." sedunya. Rukia terenyuh.

"Iyaa.. iyaaa.. aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu." Ucap Rukia lembut. Tapi sebaiknya aku menenangkan dia dulu dan bertanya kenapa dia berlari-lari di dalam rumah sakit seperti itu! Begitu Rukia mau melancarkan rencananya, dia tertegun, bocah itu malah menangis tersedu-sedu, menangis tanpa suara sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kenapa masih menangis? Aku kan sudah memaafkanmu?" ucap Rukia sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak bocah bersurai coklat terang itu.

"Hiks.. Nee-chan.. aku tau aku sudah besar.. tapi aku tidak mau minum obat.. hiks.. tidak enak.." ucapnya di tengah tangisannya. Oh, jadi dia lari-lari karena tidak mau minum obat. Rukia facepalm. Kirain ketauan nyolong duit.

"Toh juga tidak ada gunanya.. hiks.." lanjutnya. Rukia terdiam.

"Hei, kau ini minum obat biar cepat sembuh! Obat itu pasti ada gunanya asal kau rajin meminumnya! Ayo, sekarang kita turun! Aku temani minum obat!" Rukiapun berdiri dan membuka pintu atap.

"Nee-saaaaaannn.. jangan buka pintunya! Aku tidak mau dipaksa minum obat! Pahiitt.." ucap bocah itu pelan sambil menarik pinggiran baju Rukia.

"Hei, bocah, kau mau turun sendiri dan kutemani minum obat atau kupanggilkan suster dan biarkan mereka yang memaksamu minum obat? Tentu saja aku akan membantu suster-suster itu untuk memaksamu minum obat dan—"

"Eeeeee? Nee.. Nee-saaaaan.. aku tidak mau dipaksaaaa.. aku mohon Nee-chan.. aku masih ingin jadi perawaan.." rengeknya lagi. Eh?

HAAAH! Jadi perawan! Emangnya siapa yang mau merawanin kamu, adik manis. Pikir Rukia dalam hati, cengo.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun dan minum obat! Aku akan menemanimu.. Aku janji.." ucap Rukia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu. Padahal dia sudah besar.. kenapa masih tidak mau minum obat sih.. rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Bocah itupun mau dan mengikuti Rukia turun ke lantai bawah.

~lalala~

"Ayo cepat masuk!" desak Rukia pada bocah yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di depan ruangan dan menunggu bocah ababil itu agar mau masuk.

"Hei, aku kan sudah berjanji akan menemanimu minum obat? Jadi, ayo masuk!"

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari sang pemilik rambut cokelat muda. Sepertinya ia masih takut. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu daripada lumutan. Disana terlihat seorang perawat berperawakan sintal dengan rambut orange terurai yang terlihat gelisah.

"Eh..? Inoue?" ucap Rukia. Perawat itupun menoleh ke arah pintu dan terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Rukia-chan? Sedang apa disini?" Rukia menghela napas, lalu menarik seseorang dari balik punggungnya.

"Yu.. Yuzu-chan! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.. Aku mohon jangan beralari-lari seperti itu lagi.. itu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu.." ucap perawat itu kemudian menarik bocah itu ke pelukannya.

"A.. aku baik-baik saja.. Inoue-san." Ucap bocah yang dipanggil Yuzu oleh perawat itu. Sang perawat kemudian berpaling ke sosok Rukia yang berada di depan Yuzu.

"Rukia-chan, terimakasih kamu mau membawa Yuzu kembali ke kamarnya.. Ini sudah waktunya Yuzu minum obat." Ucap perawat bernama Inoue itu.

"Tidak masalah.. Nah.. etto.. Yuzu! Sekarang minum obatmu!" Rukiapun menuntun Yuzu duduk di kasurnya. Yuzu masih memegangi ujung baju Rukia,  
memastikan Rukia tidak akan kabur darinya. Rukia hanya menghela napas kemudian duduk di samping Yuzu. Perawat Inoue sibuk menyiapkan obat yang harus diminum Yuzu.

"Hei, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak usah tegang begitu.." ucap Rukia mengelus pucak kepala Yuzu.

"Biasanya Nii-chan atau Karin yang menemaniku minum obat.. tapi Karin masih ada kegiatan klub.. dan Nii-chan bekerja.." ucap Yuzu sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Karin itu kakakmu?" Tanya Rukia. Yuzu mengangguk, "lalu kemana orangtuamu? Apa mereka tidak menjengukmu?"

Yuzu tersenyum sendu, "mereka pasti akan menjengukku kalau mereka bisa, Nee-chan.. Tapi mereka sudah tenang di surga."

Rukia tersentak. Anak ini sakit, kedua kakaknya sibuk, dan dia seorang yatim piatu?

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Karin dan Nii-chan sering menjengukku kok!" ucapnya sendu namun masih menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Rukia.

Berbeda dengan Rukia, dia tak merasa Yuzu harus tersenyum. Yuzu harusnya menangis saja. Lebih menyakitkan melihatnya tersenyum saat ini. Rukia hanya tak menyangka bisa bertemu orang yang hidupnya sangat butuh perhatian seperti Yuzu. Sungguh, bocah yang sangat tegar. Iapun merengkuh Yuzu dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, sekarang kan ada aku yang menemanimu minum obat, jadi bersemangatlah!" ucap Rukia. Rukia merasakan gerakan pelan dari dalam pelukannya. Ia yakin Yuzu juga setuju untuk terus bersemangat.

"Yuzu-chan, ini obatmu." Ucap Inoue yang sekarang sudah siap dengan nampan penuh dengan berbagai macam obat dan gelas berisi air putih. Rukia kembali tertegun. Obat yang harus diminum Yuzu banyak sekali dan berbagai macam. Yuzu mulai mengambil satu persatu obat dan meminumnya. Sesekali ia menampakkan wajah aneh—tanda tak suka dengan obat yang baru saja ia minum.

Selesai minum obat, Yuzu terlihat lebih tenang, dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur. Rupanya baru Rukia ketahui bahwa salah satu obat tadi ada yang merupakan obat penenang. Rukiapun melepaskan cengkraman Yuzu di bajunya dan memosisikan tangan Yuzu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Rukia-chan, kau mengenal Yuzu? Dia anak yang ceria bukan?" ucap Inoue yang sedari tadi memang masih di dalam kamar Yuzu. Rukia menoleh ke arah Inoue, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kukira begitu. Aku tak menyangka anak sekecil Yuzu bisa setegar itu." Ucapnya kemudian mengelus kepala Yuzu lembut.

"Ya.. Dia masih 10 tahun. Kakaknya sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk menghidupinya dan kembarannya.. Kakaknya juga sangat tegar." ucap Inoue sendu sambil memandang lembut ke arah Yuzu. Rukia juga berpikir, anak sekecil Yuzu dihadapkan dengan cobaan seperti itu, disuruh minum obat dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit, sendirian mengahadapi penyakitnya..

"Rukia-chan, kita mengobrol di luar yuk? Biarkan Yuzu istirahat." Ucap Inoue sambil membuka pintu kamar Yuzu. Rukiapun bangkit dan mengikuti Inoue kearah beranda rumah sakit. Inoue memang khusus ditugaskan untuk mengurusi Yuzu. Jadi, sekarang ia ada waktu untuk bersantai sedikit setelah Yuzu sudah tertidur.

"Kakak pertama Yuzu baru saja lulus kuliah. Dia memang ingin menamatkan kuliahnya agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Umurnya juga bisa dibilang masih muda. Dia masih berumur 19 tahun. Benar-benar anak yang jenius! Nilai-nilainya juga semuanya cum loud. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas Karakura. Jadi setiap hari dia bekerja hanya untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang lain." Ucap Inoue sambil memandang wilayah parkiran rumah sakit besar itu.

"Wah! Hebat sekali! Masih semuda itu sudah lulus kuliah dengan nilai cum loud!" Rukia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya bercampur kagum. Inoue tersenyum.

"Kalau kembarannya Yuzu, dia masih sekolah di sekolah dasar dekat rumah mereka. Dia juga sangat manis dan sangat perhatian pada Yuzu. Biasanya jam segini Karin datang, tapi kata Yuzu hari ini Karin ada kegiatan klub sampai sore." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kau tau banyak tentang Yuzu ya, Inoue?" sergah Rukia.

"Yaa.. Mereka tetanggaku sih." Inoue menoleh dan terkikik melihat Rukia yang menampakkan wajah kaget.

"Eeeeeehhhh? Jadi selama ini kau punya tetangga yang seperti itu, Inoue? Padahal dulu aku kan sering main ke rumahmu! Tak kusangka.." ucap Rukia heboh.

"Yahh.. Begitulah." Inoue menatap menerawang ke arah pemandangan sore yang telah disuguhkan.

"Memangnya, Yuzu sakit apa?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya dia penasaran sejak tadi. Namun dia juga merasa tidak enak bertanya seperti itu juga.

"Dia sakit kanker usus. Dokter bilang, dia harus segera dioperasi. Tapi sepertinya mereka masih kesulitan di administrasinya. Yaa, operasi ini memang membutuhkan banyak biaya. Terlebih, Yuzu-chan masih sekecil itu, resikonya juga sangat besar." Inoe menjawab penuh rasa prihatin.

Rukia yang mendengarpun ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Inoue. Prihatin. Sedih. Meskipun ia baru saja bertemu Yuzu, namun rasanya ia ingin sekali melindungi anak itu. Rasanya sungguh tak pantas anak sekecil itu menanggung semua penderitaan yang ia alami.

"Tahukah kau, Rukia-chan," Ucap Inoue tiba-tiba. Rukia hanya ber 'hn' dan menunggu Inoue melanjutkan.

"Kakaknya itu juga lumayan tampan lho! Banyak suster disini yang tertarik padanya.. hihihi.." Inoue pun akhirnya tertawa bak kuntilanak keselek biji salak. Ia tak tahan dengan suasana canggung.

"Benarkah? Wah, tak kusangka sekarang kau mengincar brondong!" pekik Rukia.

"Eh, kudengar dia melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanmu lho, Rukia-chan.. Ettoo.. sepertinya dia juga sudah menjadi pekerja tetap disana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.." ucap Inoue sambil menaruh telunjuknya di hid—eh—bibir maksudnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"EEEEHHH? Benarkaaah? Memangnya siapa namanya? Siapa tau aku bisa bertemu dengannya di kantor! Dia tampan kan?" ucap Rukia sembari membayangkan wajah sang pria.

"Hihi.. Eh.. namanya—"

Kriiiiiinnnnggggg!

Kedua wanita yang ada disana tersentak. Rupanya handphone Rukia bunyi. Rukia merogoh sakunya untuk menghentikan bunyi berisik itu. Rukia tampak tak senang ketika melihat nama di layar itu.

"Ada apa, sekretaris bodoh?" ucapnya kemudian, "aaarrrrggghh, baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, dasar sekretaris tidak bisa diandalkan!" Rukia menotop telpon dan moodnya terlihat turun drastis.

"Siapa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum, "bukan siapa-siapa kok, Inoue. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan ya! Kita juga harus ajak Tatsuki! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya sejak dia jadi guru olahraga."

"Tentu saja, Rukia-chan." Inoue tersenyum pada sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Inoue!" ucap Rukia kemudian menghilang dibalik koridor rumah sakit. 

~lalala~ 

"Kau ini mengganggu kesibukan orang saja! Mana Ulquiorra?" ucap Rukia setengah jengkel begitu sampai di kantornya. Padahal dia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Inoue. Tapi rupanya, dia lupa kalau sore ini ada jadwal rapat dengan Hueco Mundo Corporation.

Ichigo yang memang sudah di kantor sejak pagi tadi hanya mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan boss nya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berdamai—meskipun terlihat hanya sepihak. Ditambah lagi, dia masih harus melakukan tugas itu. Yahh.. tugas itu. Tenggat waktunya masih dua setengah bulan sih. Tapi tetap saja, dia harus ambil langkah kalau mau tujuannya itu tercapai.

"Dia sudah menuju ruang rapat, Kuchiki-san." Ucap Ichigo sopan. Rukia hanya mendelik sinis ke arahnya, tentu saja diikuti helaan pelan sekretaris barunya itu. Rukiapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang khusus di lantai teratas bersama Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa suram, Kurosaki. Berhenti mendesah seperti itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san."

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah bisa belajar sopan santun ya. Baguslah." Rukia masih berjalan dan membiarkan Ichigo berbicara dengan punggungnya.

"Maaf Kuchiki-san, tapi bukankah kau yang tidak sopan berbicara tanpa melihat orangnya. Sekarang aku ini sekretarismu lho, Kuchiki-san" balas Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ctik. Urat kepala Rukiapun muncul dengan anggunnya. Ichigo yang terus memberi senyuman lebar, sudah ditatap dengan nafsu membunuh oleh Rukia. Kesabaran Rukia amat sangat diuji sekali disini. Dia tak bisa bertengkar soal masalah pribadinya di kantor. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, kalau tidak dimarahi, sepertinya bocah Kurosaki ini tidak akan berhenti membuatnya jengkel.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, Kurosaki-san. Terlebih aku ini adalah direkturmu." Balas Rukia mencoba tenang.

"Tentu saja Kuchiki-san. Aku hanya member sedikit masukan soal cara berbicaramu. Aku kan sekretarismu." Rukia kembali menoleh kepada Ichigo dengan seluruh pertahanannya. Ichigo masih menyunggingnkan senyum yang nampak begitu menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, menjijikkan, memuakkan, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya di mata Rukia.

Sabar Rukia. Kau harus sabar. Rukia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu terimakasih Kurosaki-san." Ucap Rukia menahan emosinya di pucuk kepala. Kalau sampai si kepala jeruk membuatnya emosi lebih dari ini, ia tidak yakin dapat menepati janjinya sendiri.

"Sama-sama, bu direktur. Ngomong-ngomong, bu direktur, ruang rapatnya sudah terlewat beberapa saat lalu." Ichigo dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, menunjuk ruang rapat yang sudah terlewat jauh dengan tenangnya.

Blush. Ia kembali dipermalukan oleh sekretarisnya sendiri.

Rukiapun berbalik arah dengan kesalnya sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh, Kuchiki-san, di depanmu—" Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan sang direktur.

"Urusaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii—" BUGH! Dengan sigap, Ichigo menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia yang terpental oleh seseorang yang jauh-jauh lebih besar daripada si direktur itu.

"Eh, Rukia-chan?" ucap sang penabrak yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya seolah-olah tidak pernah ada kejadian Rukia-menabrak-sang-raksasa. Rukia yang masih menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang baru saja ditangkap Ichigo, sedikit terkejut mendengar suara familiar yang mampir ke telinganya. Diapun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya itu. Benar saja.

"A.. Aizen?" Rukia dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dari Ichigo dan berdiri dengan tegap. Ichigopun menatap sang direktur, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat kaget, tegang, sekaligus.. sedihkah? Oh, entahlah, Ichigo bukan psikiater, ia tak mampu menafsirkan raut wajah manusia. Jemari sang wanita saling bertaut erat.

"Hisashiburi, nee?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya memasang wajah datar, tanpa membalas perkataan sang pria berkacamata di depannya. Mata amethystnya memandang menerawang ke bawah.

"Kau menjadi lebih pendiam sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, Rukia-chan.." ucap sang Aizen masih menampakkan senyumnya di depan Rukia dan menatapnya dalam.

"Mengapa Anda disini, Aizen-sama? Bukankah saya seharusnya rapat dengan Hinamori-san, direktur Anda?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit menusuk namun tetap terdengar tenang dan sopan.

"Eh? Apakah presdir sepertiku tidak diinginkan untuk mengikuti rapat perusahaannya sendiri? Kau kejam sekali, Rukia-chan.." ucapan Aizen terdengar sangat terluka di telinga pemiliki surai oranye yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang Rukia dan mendengarkan percakapan bossnya itu.

"Eh, Aizen-sama? Dan.. Rukia Kuchiki..-sama?" ukh. Seorang lagi datang dan mengucapkan nama Rukia penuh dengan kebencian. Pria jangkung bersurai perak datng menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kita harus segera memulai rapatnya, Kuchiki-san. Mari, Aizen-sama," ucap lelaki yang menyunggingkan senyum seperti rubah di sebelah Aizen, "oh, dan tentu saja, Ichigo Kurosaki-san."

Rukia hanya menghela napas, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke ruang rapat tanpa menoleh lagi. Ichigo hanya menatap tajam semua kejadian di hadapannya. Aizen menoleh dan menghampiri pria yang paling muda masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. Ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa, Kurosaki." bisiknya di telinga pria bersurai oranye yang terpaku masih dengan tatapan tajam yang lurus ke depan.

"Tentu, Aizen-sama."

Tbc~

* * *

Bertemu lagi, minna :3

Maaf disini humornya sedikit X) karena memang ceritanya serius. Nanti malah nggak dapet feel nya, lagi :v terus juga saya bingung, sebenernya ini fic tu genrenya apa saya juga nggak tau. Hehe.. Soalnya saya mau bikin fic angst, tapi saya juga ingin ngasih humor di dalemnya :v jadi maaf kalo aneh dan abal. Lalu dimohon untuk tidak muntaber karena saya tidak sanggup membiayai biaya rumah sakit Anda. Terimakasih~

Akhir kata, review pleaaassseee X))


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Kehidupan memang tak mudah bagi Ichigo. Dan sepertinya akhir-akhir ini semakin tak mudah. Sejak kematian ayahnya, semua urusan keluarga beralih menjadi tanggungannya. Sementara ia masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya, ia juga harus mebiayai kehidupannya dan keluarganya sendirian. Saudara dari ayah maupun ibunya sudah tak peduli karena dulunya memang orangtuanya tak pernah direstui untuk menikah.

Beruntung karena ia jenius, ia dapat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat dengan semua kebutuhan kuliahnya ditanggung oleh beasiswa penuh sampai akhir. Kini, hanya ada Ichigo Kurosaki, bersama kedua adiknya, Yuzu Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki, yang harus terus melanjutkan hidup mereka. Tentu bukan hal itu saja, Ichigo ketambahan beban ketika ia tahu kalau adiknya, Yuzu, mengidap kanker usus yang harus segera di operasi secepatnya. Paling lama 5 bulan lagi. Atau dia harus melakukan kemoterapi yang biayanya jauh lebih mahal.

Lalu suatu hari, ia kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang menuntut dirinya untuk membayar hutang. Hutang siapakah itu? Ia tak pernah ingat dirinya pernah berhutang pada siapapun. Tapi semua jelas ketika orang asing itu berkata bahwa ayahnyalah, Isshin Kurosaki, yang berhutang. Berhutang pada sebuah perusahaan besar tempat Isshin bekerja dulu. Perusahaan itu menuntut dengan jaminan rumah mereka bila dia tak sanggup membayar.

Awalnyapun, ia juga merasa depresi dengan semua kenyataan yang dibebankan padanya. Namun, ia akhirnya tersadar kalau sisa dari keluarga kecilnya—kedua adiknya, masih membutuhkan dirinya untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Iapun berusaha sekuat tenaga. Sekuat yang dia bisa lakukan.

Tentu saja, sebelum beberapa hari lalu, kau hampir bisa menemukannya dimanapun karena setiap hari dia bekerja begitu keras di tempat-tempat yang berbeda—bekerja sambilan.

Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan hari ini. Ia sudah menjadi salah satu karyawan di suatu perusahaan besar di kota Karakura. Namun, tak lantas ia berhenti berpikir, karena mana mungkin ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya dan keluarganya hanya dengan beberapa bulan pertama bekerja di perusahaan itu. Terlebih, ia juga harus mencari biaya untuk operasi adiknya itu. Ichigoku sayang, Ichigoku malang.

Oh, tentu saja. Anggaplah seluruh paragraf sebelum ini adalah prolog sebuah chapter dalam sebuah cerita fiksi yang tidak ada bukti tentang kebenarannya. Karena kau tidak akan berpikir begitu lagi setelah melihat seseorang berambut orange yang berdiri di balik meja kasir pada sebuah supermarket kecil di pinggir kota ini..

.

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

.

**The Choice**

.

.

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

.

**WARNING!:** Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typos, bahasa yang abal dan tidak terstruktur, dan lain-lain. Ini ceritanya fic angst, tapi saya kasih sedikit humor garing agar tidak tegang. Dimohon untuk tidak muntaber setelah baca ini, karena saya pemula yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan, dan lagi ini fic pertama saya X)) lalu, selamat membaca Don't like, don't read :)

* * *

**~Third~**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu begitu tenang dan melelahkan untuk siapapun yang harus mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris di suatu perusahaan besar di siang hari, dan bekerja sambilan ketika malam menjelang. Namun, itu tak melunturkan semangat Ichigo Kurosaki untuk bekerja. Lihatlah, ia dengan gagahnya berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan melayani pembeli yang datang. Uhm.. yah.. meskipun hanya jaga kasir, dia tetap terlihat gagah kok!

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi." Ucap pria berparas tampan dan berambut cerah itu ramah, mempersilakan seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya. Akan tetapi, berbeda dari bayangannya. Wanita itu tak langsung pergi dari hadapannya, dan malah berdiam diri dengan hidung penuh darah dan wajah yang memerah. Hebatnya lagi, bukan hanya satu, beberapa massa yang berada di antrian juga ikutan. Alhasil, supermarket itupun mengadakan mimisan berjamaah yang di imami oleh ibu paruh baya yang paling depan.

Oh! Setampan apakah dirinya sampai digandrungi bukan hanya kalangan siswi(dan siswa) SMA dan juga mahasiswi(dan mahasiswa), tapi juga ibu-ibu(dan bapak-bapak)! Dan jadi humu… Ah, lupakan.

Jadi, apakah sekarang ia mampu menandingi level ketampanan Justin Bibir yang terkenal dengan bibir tebalnya itu? Atau Bread Pitt, yang hobi makan roti? Oh entahlah, dirinya belum berkaca lagi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Grimmjow, siaga satu!" ucap sang karyawan dari balik meja kasirnya sambil sweat drop. Dan mimisan berjamaah itupun tak berlangsung lama, karena karyawan lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru cerah tiba-tiba muncul dan menggiring ibu-ibu mesum itu keluar supermarket, yang sebenarnya membuat sang ibu makin pendarahan karena bertemu dua pria tampan. Mereka berjanji demi dewa kematian yang ada di soul society, bahwa mereka akan datang ke supermarket itu setiap hari demi bertemu dengan legenda dewa-dewa yunani yang setiap hari mereka ceritakan untuk pengantar tidur anaknya.

Baik, kembali ke dalam supermarket yang sudah kembali dari posisi siaga satu, Ichigo kembali melayani para pembeli yang normal dan tidak mimisan kloter dua. Hingga supermarket itu kembali sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan supermarket itu harus tutup.

"Hei, Berry! Bukankah kau sudah bekerja di Kuchiki Enterprise? Kenapa kembali lagi kesini?" ucap pria tampan selain Ichigo yang bersurai biru terang yang sedang membereskan barang-barang dagangan.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?" balas sang orange yang sibuk menghitung uang di meja kasir.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kau disini, aku tak bisa dengan mudah menggaet cewek-cewek SMA yang datang." Ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu ruang khusus karyawan, masuk, dan tak terlihat lagi. Ichigo hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan rekannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, pria biru itu keluar lagi dengan baju casual, dan bukan seragamnya lagi. Wajah tampannya makin terlihat tampan ketika memakai setelah itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Berry!"

"Jangan memanggilku Berry, dasar om-om mesum yang sukanya nge-pedo-in anak SMA!"

"Cih, diam kau, strawberry!" hanya itu yang diberikan pria biru sebagai balasan sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pintu keluar. Ichigo mendengus.

"Pulanglah, Ichigo. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya." Tegur seorang pria jangkung dengan topi bergaris berwarna hijau. Ichigo selalu melihat boss-nya itu dengan topi hijaunya. Entah topi itu memang sudah dijahit di kepalanya, atau dia mengalami kebotakan akut sehingga tak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Iie.. Aku bisa membantu lebih lama lagi kalau kau mau." Ucap Ichigo pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah. Aku tau kau lelah." Ucap pria itu.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, Urahara-san. Terima kasih." Urahara hanya ber'hm' sebagai balasannya. Segera setelah itu, Ichigo mengganti bajunya dan pamit pulang.

~lalala~

Rukia Kuchiki ketinggalan bus terakhir hari itu. Meskipun ia adalah seorang direktur, ia tak begitu suka naik mobil pribadi dan memilih untuk menggunakan angkutan umum. Biar merakyat katanya. Biar nggak dikatain Farhat A***bbas.

Sebenarnya dia terjebak di pinggir jalan itu karena terlalu larut ketika lembur dan baterai hapenya habis sedangkan dia tidak bawa charger maupun point blank. Eh. Maksudku power bank. Byakuya yang seharusnya sudah menelepon dan memarahinya sedang absen karena ia tengah berada di Amerika bersama orangtuanya.

Malam ini, Karakura terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil berlalu lalang. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya yang mengenakan jaket tebal. Yap, ini memang akhir musim gugur. Musim dimana semua orang naik berat badannya karena suhu dingin yang meningkatkan nafsu makan.

Lalu, apa yang saat ini dilakukan Rukia? Nyobek lengan baju dan pamer ketek putihnya yang dikasih reksona biar ada taksi yang berhenti? Oh, jangan bercanda! Dia lagi goyang oplosan sama pengamen di sekitar situ. Eh, liat! Ada Ayu Ting—

*maaf, kesalahan teknis*

Bukan itu maksud saya, dia lagi ngacungin jempol ke jalanan ala orang di tengah gurun pasir lagi cari tumpangan. Menunggu taksi. Meskipun dia sudah disana hampir setengah jam dan tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Ada yang lewatpun pasti sudah terisi oleh penumpang lain. Kasihan sekali.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mulai berjalan sambil mencari taksi.

"Haaaahhh, kemana semua taksi di Karakura!? Apa mereka sedang mengadakan hajatan supir taksi? Atau semua supir taksinya sedang mendapatkan jatah ronda? Aaaarrggh! Sial sekali aku ini.." sembari berceloteh sendirian tidak jelas, tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang tengah mengikuti wanita mungil itu dari belakang. Rukia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah diikuti, masih saja berjalan dengan santainya. Orang asing itu berjalan semakin cepat dan semakin lama semakin mendekat. Lalu.. Grep!

Degh.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rukia berteriak kencang. Lalu dia dengan reflek memukulkan tas jinjingnya sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja saat ini Rukia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk, seperti diperkosa, diculik, ketahuan bahwa ia yang garang itu menyukai chappy—figur berbentuk kelinci yang disukainya, diajak gabung jadi bences, atau bahkan kehilangan surat wasiat untuk anak-cucunya kelak yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana di tasnya. Atau mungkin sedang ada migrasi genderuwo yang sedang cari pasangan di Jepang! Hiiiii! Tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Rukia masih memukul-mukulkan tasnya sambil berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar om-om mesum! Genderuwo! Gyaaaaaaaa! Lepaskan akuu!" teriaknya tanpa melihat ke arah pelaku.

"Hei! Hei! Berhenti memukul seperti itu! Auch!" suara itu terdengar familier di telinga Rukia. Tapi tetap saja. Tak jarang ada orang bersuara mirip seperti itu. Alhasil, dia tetap memukul-mukul sang pelaku.

"Kyaaaa! Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, om-om mesuuummm! Toloooonnnngg!"

"He-Hei! Ini aku, Kuchiki! Ow! Berhentilah memukuliku! Hei!" ucap sang pelaku yang akhirnya memegangi kedua tangan Rukia yang masih lepas kendali. Merasa tangannya terganjal sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa memukuli sang pelaku, iapun berusaha membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Dan yang paling pertama ia lihat adalah warna orange terang yang terkena sinar bulan.

"Ini aku!" ucap pria di depannya. Rukia yang masih terengah-engah akibat berteriak barusan mencoba mencerna keadaan. Setelah itu..

Ctik. Jidat Rukiapun mengeluarkan para penghuninya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau membuaku mati jantungan, hah? Kau pikir kalau aku mati siapa yang akan memberimu gaji! Dasar jeruk bodoh!" Rukia kembali berteriak dan memukuli pria itu.

"Auch! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, bos! Lagipula, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanya sang pemilik mata hazel.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki!" dengus Rukia yang kemudian meninggalkan Kurosaki tampan itu dan kembali berjalan. Ichigopun menyusul dan menyamai langkah Rukia.

"Hmm, biar kutebak.. Kau sedang lembur. Lalu kau lupa waktu dan ketinggalan bus terakhir. Akhirnya menunggu taksi. Namun rupanya ditunggupun tak ada taksi yang datang. Lalu kau mencari cara agar ada taksi yang lewat, dengan goyang oplosan bersama pengamen-pengamen di sekitar sini," Rukia mendelik ke arah Ichigo, "ternyata itu juga tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya kau mulai berjalan kaki."

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada bosmu, hah? Sopan sekali." Cecar Rukia.

"Tapi kita kan sedang tidak berada di lingkungan kantor, bos." Ichigo masih berjalan santai dan melesakkan tangannya ke dalam kantong.

"Lagipula tebakanmu tidak semuanya benar. Dasar bosoh."

"Berarti banyak yang benar, dong?" ucap Ichigo lagi. Rukia hanya mendengus meskipun dengan berat hati mengiyakan di dalam hatinya.

Merekapun berjalan dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan sampai Ichigo melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah Rukia.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar tidak sopan!" Rukia emosi.

"Pakailah itu. Malam ini sangat dingin. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Ucap Ichigo santai. Masih berjalan dan menatap lurus ke depan. Rukiapun melihat apa yang dilemparkan Ichigo. Sebuah syal. Ia cukup kaget dengan perlakuan orang yang biasanya menyebalkan seperti Ichigo. Yah, malam ini memang sangat dingin. Alhasil, Rukiapun tetap memakai syal itu.

"Arigatou.." ucapnya pelan hampir berbisik. Meskipun pelan, namun sepertinya Ichigo masih bisa mendengarnya, dan membalasnya dengan 'hm' pelan.

Kembali hening.

Hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"Hei, pendek. Rumahmu masih jauh ya?" akhirnya Ichigo mulai berbicara.

"Jangan memanggilku pendek, jeruk! Rumahku masih sekitar 5 kilo lagi. Puas?" ucap Rukia dilanda emosi karena ada yang berani memanggilnya pendek.

"APHOOAAA?" suara teriakan Ichigo memecah keheningan malam yang sepi itu, "kukira rumahmu di sekitar sini! Makanya aku mau mengantarmu! Bilang dong kalau masih jauh! Dasar bodoh!"

Dugh! Rukia melayangkan sikunya ke rusuk sang pria. Pria yang di sodok sikupun hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Karena meskipun wanita ini kecil, namun tenaganya begitu besar.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengantarku, baka! Pergi saja sana!" Rukiapun meninggalkan sang pria yang jalannya sedikit melambat, efek dari sodokan mautnya tadi.

"Sial.. Hei, tunggu di sini! Jangan kemana-mana!" ucap Ichigo setengah berteriak dari belakang. Rukia yang tidak paham dengan perkataan sekretarisnya itupun menoleh dan mendapati pria orange yang berlari menjauh cukup cepat.

'Apa sih yang dia pikirkan itu!' ucap Rukia dalam hati. Untuk kali ini, Rukia menuruti sang sekretaris karena kakinya yang memang mulai kelelahan. Iapun duduk di sekitar situ dan menunggu sekretarisnya kembali.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia mendapati ada suara motor dari kejauhan. 'Ck, pasti itu terong-terongan lagi balap liar. Zaman emang udah berubah.' Pikir Rukia. Namun rupanya, terong-terongan yang dipikirkan Rukia itu malah berhenti di depannya. Sang priapun mematikan mesin motornya yang besar itu.

"Hei, ayo naik!" ucap terong-terongan itu. Rukia tak mengerti. Siapa pula si terong-terongan itu? Dia memakai helm fullface yang membuatnya tak bisa diidentifikasi oleh Rukia. Semua berakhir dengan Rukia yang menatap heran sang terong-terongan.

Mengerti bahwa sang Kuchiki tak mengerti, terong-terongan itupun membuka helm nya.

"Ini aku, bodoh! Ayo cepat naik!" Ooooh, ternyata Ichigo.. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ichigo terlihat keren dan macho dengan motor itu. Rukia malah terpana.

Ichigo menghela napas. Iapun turun dari motor dan menyodorkan Rukia sebuah helm.

"Ini motor milik bosku yang lain, bos. Bosku selain bos bilang, aku boleh meminjam motor milik bos karena aku menjadi karyawan terbaik bos bulan ini di supermarket bos. Sekarang, ayo naik, bos. Aku akan mengantar bos pulang ke rumah bos." Ucap Ichigo. Rukia makin terpana dengan perkataan Ichigo barusan. Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan banyak sekali kata bos dalam kalimatnya..?

Perubahan kelakuan dari sekretarisnya ini juga sedikit membingungkan. Sebagai orang yang baru mengenal Ichigo beberapa hari, Rukia masih tak mengerti sifat Ichigo yang sebenarnya. Kalau saja ia selalu seperti itu, pasti ia bisa terlihat lebih keren. Sayangnya, kesan pertama Rukia terhadap Ichigo adalah: menyebalkan, memuakkan, menyedihkan, dan lain-lain. Tetapi, jika dia lembut seperti itu, itu hanya mengingatkannya pada orang itu saja. Orang yang berjanji akan terus berada disampingnya. Dan orang yang sama yang sudah mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Ichigo yang merasa tidak ditanggapi, akhirnya menarik tangan Rukia untuk diseret ke motor(pinjaman)nya. Rukia yang menyadari itu, langsung menepis tangan Ichigo.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucap Rukia. Ichigo hanya menghela napas—lagi, dan membiarkan Rukia naik ke motornya. Setelah mereka siap, Ichigo pun menyalakan motornya dan mulai berjalan.

"Pegangan kalau kau tidak mau jatuh, pendek!" Ichigo memberitahu dengan sedikit berteriak pada penumpangnya. Rukia yang mendengar itu, agak risih kalau harus berpegangan, namun pada akhirnya ia berpegangan pada jaket Ichigo karena Ichigo mulai melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki masih melaksanakan tugasnya, bos. Laporan selesai." Dari balik sebuah gedung, muncul seorang pria berambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang menguap.

Tbc~

* * *

Minnaaaa~

Maaf alurnya lambat bangeeet.. dan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan juga akan saya buat seperti itu, karena ceritanya akan mulai fokus pada IchiRuki. Gomennasaai.. kalau ada yang tidak terlalu suka dengan alur yang lambat, saya anjurkan untuk tidak meneruskan membaca. Akan tetapi, saya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini akan tetap mengingatkan pembaca agar tidak muntaber setelah membaca fic abal saya. Terimakasih minnaa ;;*

Oh iya, ini saya mau membalas review guest-guest tercintah, yang walau hanya sejumpil, terimakasih sudah revieeeew :*

**ichi no chappy **arigatoou X) nanti lama-lama humornya ilang sendiri kok :v stay tune ajaaa :3

**aka** ini lanjutannya qaqaa ;;) review lagi yaah :*

**dreamingie** wkwk, pernah coba gak? =)) besok dicobain yah, p**p sambil mendesah-desah gitu, terus laporin ke saya sensasinya =))

**darries** penasaran ada yang mati atau tidak? penasaran siapa itu shiro? stay tuneeee, saya nggak mau spoiler dulu, mwehe =)) eh, masa? X)) ini emang genre angst koookk X) humornya cuma buat selingan hehehe :p terimakasih reviewnyaaaahhh.. review lagi yaahh :3

.

At last but not least, review onegaaaaiiii X))


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

.

.

**The Choice**

.

.

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

.

.

**WARNING!:** Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typos, bahasa yang abal dan tidak terstruktur, dan lain-lain. Ini ceritanya fic angst, tapi saya kasih sedikit humor garing agar tidak tegang. Dimohon untuk tidak muntaber setelah baca ini, karena saya pemula yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan, dan lagi ini fic pertama saya X)) lalu, selamat membaca :) Don't like, don't read :)

* * *

**~Fourth~**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai menghilang dari langit. Bukan karena memang sudah waktunya, tapi karena ada pihak lain yang memang menginginkan matahari untuk lenyap. Pihak yang tidak menginginkan matahari. Pihak lain itu kini semakin mendominasi dan membuat Karakura terlihat suram tanpa ada sang pencerah. 

Aah, Karakura di hari mendung. Bukan suatu hal yang buruk juga. Karena kota ini memang indah mau bagaimanapun keadaannya. Tapi tidak termasuk Karakura yang baru saja dilanda gempa atau tsunami lho. Kota yang indah dengan semua jenis penduduknya. Mulai yang berambut cokelat muda atau biru. Yang memiliki mata emerald, atau kelabu. Atau yang memakai topi bergaris hijau yang sedang berjalan di sana itu. Atau yang kini tengan menaruh rangkaian bunga lily di depan sebuah nisan. Ya, yang itu juga termasuk. 

Wanita dengan rangkaian lily itu terlihat sedang menautkan tangannya, menunduk, dan berdoa. Semoga kau tenang di sana. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terdengar oleh pria yang baru saja datang. Oh ya, tak lupa aku akan menambahkan kalau pria itu kini menampakkan wajah terkejutnya ketika melihat sang wanita. Wanita itu masih khusyuk berdoa dan tidak menyadari kedatangan sang lelaki. 

Lelaki itu tampaknya juga tidak terlalu menanggapi kekagetannya, dan bergegas untuk memenuhi tujuannya datang kesana. Pria hazel itu berhenti di sebuah kompleks makam yang terdiri dari dua nisan di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyematkan bunganya pada kedua nisan itu dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan sang wanita sebelumnya. 

"Siapa itu, Kurosaki?" sang wanita kini sudah berada di sebelah sang pria. Pria itupun menoleh menanggapi ucapan si wanita. Kemudian ia kembali menatap nisan-nisan itu sendu. 

"Orangtuaku." Jawabnya singkat. Wanita itupun menunduk mengerti. Lalu ia memetik sebuah bunga dendilion di sekitar situ dan menaruhnya di sebelah bunga milik sang pria. 

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan." Ucap wanita itu. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Sang pria tersenyum lembut. Wanita itu terpana seolah melihat hal yang paling langka di dunia. Seolah sang pria ini memang tidak dilahirkan untuk tersenyum, namun sebuah keajaiban turun dan membuat pria ini menyunggingkan senyum. Namun keterpanaannya tak berlangsung lama karena kini sang pria mengambil setangai bunga dari rangkaian bunga milik orangtuanya, beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berhenti di depan nisan berbunga lily. 

"Kalau dia?" tanya pria itu. Sang wanitapun menyusul pria bersurai orange itu. 

"Shirosaki. Tunanganku." Ucapnya yang kemudian diikuti wajah kaget dari pria orange. Sang priapun menyematkan bunga yang ia bawa tadi, dan berdoa. 

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan." Sang wanita hanya terkikik dan menggumamkan 'dasar bodoh, itu sudah lebih dari terimakasih'. 

"Jadi.." sang pria memulai percakapan. 

"Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat seminggu sebelum pernikahan kami. Aku memang dijodohkan, namun aku tetap menyayanginya, dan merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku bahkan sampai hiatus kerja untuk sebulan." Wanita itu tersenyum menerawang sambil mengenang semuanya dalam dunianya sendiri. Pria Kurosaki di sebelahnya ber-ooh mengerti. 

"Kau tau, wajahnya itu.. sangat mirip denganmu. Benar-benar mirip. Sangat mirip. Kecuali rambut kalian tentu saja. Shiro itu albino." 

"Benarkah? Pantas saja waktu di kedai Renji kau memanggil-manggilku dengan sebutan Shiro. Siapa itu Shiro? Pikirku. Kukira dia pacarmu. Kalau pacar, hebat sekali bisa bertahan dengan kelakuanmu. Dan ternyata, kalian malah sudah bertunangan. Aku salut sekali padamu, Shirosaki. Jasamu akan kukenang selalu." Ucap Kurosaki yang kemudian membungkuk di dengan nisan Shirosaki. 

"Bodoh. Dia memang orang hebat. Tidak seperti kau! Wajah kalian saja yang mirip. Tapi yang lainnya adalah kebalikan." Ucap wanita itu dilanjutkan dengan senyuman sang pria, "kalau orang tuamu?" 

"Ayahku meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Kalau ibuku, dia meninggal ketika melahirkan adikku." 

Setelah sang pria menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kompleks pemakaman itu kembali hening. Kedua anak manusia itu kembali memasuki dunia mereka sendiri. Sampai tak lama kemudian, pihak lainnya di atas sana mulai menangis untuk mereka. Tanda bela sungkawa kepada anak-anak manusia yang mengenang kesedihan mereka masing-masing.

Ya, hujan mulai datang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hei bodoh, mau sampai kapan kau disini?" suara bass itu memecahkan lamunan wanita bersurai raven yang akhirnya sadar kalau hari mulai hujan. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh, namun, sebelum menemukan satu tempatpun, sang pria menarik tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana, Kurosaki?"

"Tentu saja berteduh, bos pendek!" ucapnya yang diikuti makian dari sang wanita. Lalu sang pria melanjutkan, "di sekitar sini seharusnya ada kuil. Dulu aku sering ke kuil itu untuk sekedar beristirahat ketika mendatangi makam ibu."

~lalala~

Rukia akhirnya hanya pasrah di tarik-tarik sampai mereka akhirnya benar-benar menemukan kuil yang telah disebutkan oleh Ichigo tadi.

"Akhirnyaa.." lenguh Rukia kelelahan. Ichigo yang tadinya berdiri di depan kuil untuk melihat keadaan, sekarang sudah terduduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama. Kau bawa payung tidak?" tanya Ichigo kemudian yang diikuti gelengan dari bosnya itu.

"Haahh.. kenapa juga bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Benar-benar.. kalau aku sendirian, aku pasti sudah pulang, mandi, dan tidur. Tidak perlu menemanimu terjebak hujan seperti ini." Gerutu Ichigo.

"Manakutahu, jeruk! Hari ini memang peringatan kematiannya Shiro. Lagipula, kalau hari ini kantor tidak kuliburkan, kau juga tidak akan pulang, mandi, dan tidur seperti dalam khayalanmu itu, tahu!" Ichigo tidak menanggapinya malah menutup telinganya, tentu saja itu membuat Rukia geram. Ia lalu menyerang Ichigo untuk menghajarnya karena tidak mendengarkannya berbicara. Tentu saja ia berani karena ini bukan wilayah kantor. Karena ia berjanji tak akan mementingkan urusan pribadi selama di kantor.

Namun, rupanya serangan Rukia tidak berakhir baik, karena kini tubuhnya berada di bawah Ichigo.

"Jangan coba macam-macam, bos. Sekretarismu ini tidak ingin melakukan affair di depan tunanganmu." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tampan. Rukia hanya menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya? Tentu saja sudah merah. Yah, sebagian besar, ini memang salahnya karena tidak berpikir panjang bahwa mereka tengah berdua saja di sebuah kuil sepi di tengah hujan. Biar kuulangi, BERDUA SAJA DI SEBUAH KUIL SEPI DITENGAH HUJAN. Rukia menelan ludah lagi lalu menjauh perlahan. Ichigo menahan tawa sebisanya.

Lalu mendadak keadaan berubah menjadi keheningan yang canggung. Siapa sangka hari ini mereka bisa bertemu di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang bersamaan pula.

Well, setidaknya keheningan ini Rukia pikir bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini sambil menunggu hujan. Seperti main uno? Ah, tidak mungkin, tidak ada yang membawa kartu. Atau main truth or dare? Aduh, jangan ah, nanti dia malah tanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Atau goyang oplosan aja kali ya biar anget? Duh, jadi alay dong nanti. Kalau main dakon? Bekel? Main petak umpet? Main—

Bluk!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Rukia ketika menyadari ada sesuatu mendarat di wajahnya. Dan dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali kalau yang melemparnya adalah orang yang di sebelahnya. Rukiapun menoleh untuk protes. Alhasil, dia hampir saja mimisan.

Mengapa? Karena yang dilemparkan Ichigo adalah kemejanya. Lihatlah ia sekarang. Tubuhnya topless booowww! Bisa-bisa ekye berubah jadi bences mimisan pelangi kalo lama-lama nontonin! Woow, perhatikan baik-baik, bayangkan baik-baik. Ichigo Kurosaki, pria tampan yang sangat tampan dan juga tampan, dengan rambut orangenya yang basah yang makin membuatnya terlihat amat-sangat-mega-ultra sekseh. Tubuhnya yang atletis bisa terlihat sepenuhnya karena dia memang topless! Topless! Lalu, kau harusnya bisa langsung tau bahwa pasti ia rajin berolah raga, karena lihatlah, otot perutnya terbentuk sangat sempurna. Tidak terlalu menonjol seperti aderay atau agunghercules tapi tidak juga tipis seperti—ah, aku tidak akan sebut namanya. Perhatikanlah bisep dan trisepnya lalu abs-abs keren ituuuuuu—

*maaf, kesalahan fangirl*

"Pakai itu saja dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Aku yakin bajuku tidak terlalu basah tadi." Ucap sang pria tampan dengan gentleman-nya. Rukia yang blushing melihat Ichigo topless langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau buka bajumu! Lalu kau pakai apa kalau bajumu kupakai?" ucap Rukia masih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja! Ini musim semi! Kau bisa mati kedinginan." Ucap Ichigo lagi. Rukia malah baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya menggigil. Ya, dia memang kedinginan. Dan orang yang pertama kali menyadari itu adalah Ichigo.

Rukia seperti merasa de javu. Eh, bukan de javu. Dia memang pernah disuguhi benda untuk menghangatkan seperti ini. Emm.. Sepertinya itu terjadi beberapa hari lalu ketika Rukia pulang terlalu larut dan dia disuguhi syal. Nah, itu dia! Rukia sudah ingat. Lalu dia berpikir, apakah pria ini sebetulnya memang baik ya? Tapi perangainya yang buruk tetap saja membuat siapapun tidak bisa melihat kebaikannya!

"T-tapi nanti malah kau yang sakit, bodoh! Kalau tidak ada sekretaris, kan aku juga yang rep—"

Sret. Ichigo menggeser duduknya semakin merapat ke Rukia.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauhlah!" usir Rukia kelabakan.

"Berhentilah menggerutu. Dengan begini kita berdua tidak akan kedinginan." Ucap Ichigo datar sambil merangkul bahu Rukia.

Rukia? Dia hanya ber-blushing-blushing ria saja kok. Yah, memang ini satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa tetap hangat. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Sudah kubilang bukan, Karakura di hari mendung bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Buktinya, dua orang anak manusia yang tadinya merasakan sesak di dada, kini terlihat damai di bawah sana.

Oh, maafkan aku. Bukan dua orang anak manusia. Hanya seorang saja. Seseorang lainnya? Tetaplah sesak, merasa bersalah, dan khawatir. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia berharap semua ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa kembali hidup tenang.

~lalala~

Aaah, Karakura setelah hari hujan.. Sungguh segar menghirup udara disini. Kau harusnya—slap!

Sudah cukup narasinya, narator. Di atas sudah terlalu banyak narasi. Mari langsung saja kita lihat kedua orang yang berjalan melewati hembusan angin sejuk yang cukup dingin, ditemani oleh genangan air di sana-sini, sehingga kau dapat melihat pantulan celana da—stop.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kurosaki." Ucap wanita yang baru saja sampai di depan rumahnya kepada pria bermanik hazel. Rumahnya cukup mewah, namun tetap terlihat aksen sederhana dan tidak berlebihan. Sampai sekarangpun, Ichigo masih heran mengapa bos nya ini tidak mau membawa mobil sendiri. Bukankah lebih efisien? Atau ia ingin seperti Joko**wi yang merakyat?

"Ah, bukan masalah." Jawab pria jeruk di depannya. Hari sudah gelap ketika hujan berhenti, dan hasilnya, mereka baru saja sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Rukia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum terdengar suara derap kaki dari dalam rumah. Kedua orang yang ada di sana dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Bruakk!

"Rukiaaaaa! Kau kemana saja, sayaaang! Papa pulang dan kau tidak di rumaah! Benar-benar yaa! Papa sangat khawa—" MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR.

Oh, maafkan aku. Salah script. Ini yang benar:

…

"Rukiaaaaa! Kemana saja kau! Sejak tadi aku meneleponmu tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi! Kau bilang akan pulang sebelum malam, kan? Aku khawa—" KESALAHAN TEKNIS.

Maafkan aku lagi, bukan yang ini juga. Tapi yang ini:

…

Bruak!

Berdirilah di ambang pintu dengan gagahnya, seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya sudah tidak dapat ditafsirkan lagi bahkan oleh author sekalipun. Aura kengerian yang terpancar terlihat sangat pekat sampai rasanya tekanan di sekitar situ menjadi berat, dan membuat sulit bernapas. Inikah tekanan spiritual? Matanya menatap tajam kedua orang yang lainnya.

"N-nii-sama!" gagap wanita beriris amethyst yang tampak gugup.

"Dari mana saja kau, Rukia? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa hari ini aku pulang?" ucap sang tuan rumah.

"A-ano.. T-tadi.. Ettoo.."

"Maafkan saya Kuchiki-sama. Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Tadi kami terjebak hujan ketika akan pulang, dan kami berdua tidak ada yang membawa payung. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berteduh sampai hujan reda." Jelas Ichigo pada presdirnya.

"Benarkah begitu, Rukia?" tanya sang presdir.

"B-benar! Maafkan aku, Nii-sama!" ucap Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau kau bersama Kurosaki, aku rasa aku bisa percaya. Aku sudah melihat hasil kerjamu minggu ini, Kurosaki. Kudengar kau juga membantu divisi lainnya. Benarkah?" tanya Byakuya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar, Kuchiki-sama. Maafkan saya karena sudah lancang." Jawabnya sopan.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku malah berterima kasih padamu. Karyawan-karyawanku merasa sangat terbantu." Ucapnya,"lagipula, memangnya kau tidak kerepotan? Bukankah Rukia saja sudah cukup merepotkan?"

"Nii-Nii-samaa!" Rukia blusing sekaligus jengkel karena dikatai oleh kakaknya seperti itu. Tidak biasanya. Sepertinya kakaknya sekarang lebih memihak pada sekretaris barunya daripada dirinya.

"Tidak, presdir. Saya malah merasa senang bisa membantu perusahaan Anda." Ucap Ichigo lalu membungkuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pulang. Rukia, masuk!" ucapnya tegas. Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah. Ichigopun pamit lalu menghilang ditelan jalanan. Dan Byakuya, setelah tak ada orang disana, napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Tenang fangirl, dia bukannya suka pada Ichigo kok. Jangan heboh dulu, karena pair di fic ini adalah IchiRuki. Kalian juga, yang mengira fic angst ini berada di sini, kalian salah. Byakuya tidak punya penyakit jantung kok. Apakah hanya aku yang menyadari kalau sebelum dia membuka pintu, dia habis berlari? Oh, tentu saja.

~lalala~

"Haaah, melelahkan." Ucap Ichigo yang masih berjalan menuju halte yang lumayan jauh dari rumah Rukia. Rumah Rukia memang di wilayah kalangan elit, dan jalan menuju kesanapun melewati beberapa petak pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu, kemeja Ichigo masih dibawa oleh Rukia. Oleh sebab itu, ia hanya mengenakan jaketnya yang basah untuk pulang. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kedinginan, dan ingin segera sampai di rumah. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan cepat.

"Tentu saja melelahkan, Kurosaki-san." Ucap seseorang di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo spontan menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang bersandar di dinding sebuah toko. Pria dengan rambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang menguap.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo was-was.

"Aku adalah matanya." Jawab pria itu singkat. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, termasuk siapa itu "nya" dan apa yang akan dilakukan sang pria dihadapannya, mengingat Ichigo termasuk dalam jajaran orang jenius lulusan Universitas Karakura.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Ichigo. Orang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di hadapan Ichigo.

"Tidak ada, Kurosaki-san. Tidak ada." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ichigo menatapnya tajam sebelum kemudian ia menunduk.

"Katakan pada'nya', aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Tentu saja, Kurosaki-san. Sampai bertemu besok di tempat kerja. I got my eyes on you." Ucap sang pria. Ichigo tersentak. Apa barusan ia salah dengar? Benarkah pria tadi teman sekantornya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat pria itu. Ia pun mendongak untuk memastikan.

"Anoo.." tak ada siapapun disana. Ichigo menoleh untuk mencari-cari pria berambut cokelat itu. Namun percuma saja, ia tak bisa menemukannya, terlebih hanya ada bantuan lampu toko untuk penerangan. Tai suci! Apa yang salah denagn semua orang di dunia ini! Dia hanya pria yang ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia. Ichigo menghela napas panjang dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

"Tadaimaa~" Oh, rupanya Ichigo sudah sampai rumah! Anggap saja begitu. Kini ia tengah menghidupkan saklar lampu rumahnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, berganti pakaian, lalu keluar lagi dari rumah. Setelah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya, ia berbelok ke kiri, lalu memasuki pekarangan rumah di sebelahnya.

"Assalamualaikum! Inoue, kau ada di rumah?" Ichigo mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Hai' haaaaii'!" terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat sesosok wanita berambut orange gelap.

"Hee, kau tidak ada kerja sambilan malam ini, Kurosaki-kun? Ayo masuk!" ucap wanita itu ramah dan ditanggapi dengan senyum lembut dari Ichigo.

"Tidak ada. Malam ini aku bisa menemani Karin. Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu, Inoue. Entah aku bisa apa tanpa kau." Ucapan Ichigo rupanya membuat wanita di hadapannya blushing.

"I-ie! Aku senang bisa membantumu, Kurosaki-kun." Wanita Inoue itupun kemudian melangkah masuk diikuti Ichigo di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan utama di rumah sederhana itu. Disana, terlihat ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang asyik main ps.

"Karin-chan, kakakmu menjemputmu!" ucap Inoue yang kemudian diikuti oleh telengan kepala dari sang anak.

"Oh, halo Ichi-nii!" ucapnya, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan gamenya. Ichigo hanya menggeleng, kemudian ia beranjak dan duduk di samping adiknya.

"Kau serius sekali bermain gamenya. Sudah mengerjakan peer belum?" tanya sang kakak sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Tentu saja. Semua sudah beres." Ucap anak itu kemudian menaruh stick nya dan berbalik untuk duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii, kapan Yuzu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Teman-teman di sekolah rindu padanya. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya. Ichigo tak bergeming maupun menjawab. Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Ichigo menahan nyeri di dalam hatinya. Iapun menyunggingkan senyum, meski terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah senyum yang sarat akan kepedihan oleh wanita yang sedaritadi juga berada di sana. Wanita itupun berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di sebelah Karin.

"Yuzu-chan akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan mengurusnya dengan baik! Dia pasti akan segera kembali ke sekolah kok. Yuzu-chan anak yang kuat, dia pasti akan cepat sembuh." ucap Inoue menyemangati Karin sekaligus membantu Ichigo yang tak mampu berkata-kata. Wajah Karin menampakkan kelegaan.

"Um! Tentu saja!" ucap Karin bersemangat. Inoue kemudian memberikan pelukannya.

Oh, lihatlah keadaan ini. Sudah seperti cerita di opera sabun saja. Tapi, bisakah kau membayangkan jika kau yang ada di posisi itu? Bersyukurlah karena kalian tidak diberi cobaan seperti Ichigo yang kini tengah menatap pahit menerawang keluar jendela, mengharapkan kehidupan sepertimu. Yang diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati setiap detiknya. Bahkan sempat membaca kisah ini. Dan lagi, author harap, readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini mau review~~ nyiahahaha~~ 

Tbc~ 

* * *

Maaf kalo kelamaan update. Author yang masih muda ini cukup sibuk dengan les dan juga kegiatan sekolah :v Author yakin kali ini ada reader yang muntaber bahkan muntah pelangi. Oleh karena itu, author mohon maaf atas fic hancur yang telah author buat ini. Selanjutnya, silahkan menekan tombol review agar author merasa diberi kesempatan untuk meneruskan fic pembawa malapetaka ini.

Ah, lalu author ingin menambahkan promosi sedikit, bagi penduduk Yogyakarta dan sekitarnya, SMAN 1 Depok mau ngadain pensi nih X)) tepatnya tanggal 15 Februari 2014 di Concert Hall Taman Budaya Yogyakarta. Ticket box nya ada di hall SMA kita ;) harga tiketnya nggak mahal-mahal kok! Mulai dari 20k sampai 70k. GS nya pun gak kalah menarik lho! White Shoes and the Couple Company, terus Koala dan Javablanca. Dan lagi, kita di-MC in sama Tulus Anggawijaya. Nggak nyesel deh pokoknya! Info lebih lanjut stalk twitter kami aja: BBCevent ;) Arigatou Gozaimashitaa! *sujud*

At last but not least, Review onegaishimaaassuuuuu X)


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

.

.

**The Choice**

.

.

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

.

.

**WARNING!:** Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typos, bahasa yang abal dan tidak terstruktur, dan lain-lain. Ini ceritanya fic angst, tapi saya kasih sedikit humor garing agar tidak tegang. Dimohon untuk tidak muntaber setelah baca ini, karena saya pemula yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan, dan lagi ini fic pertama saya X)) lalu, selamat membaca :) Don't like, don't read :)

* * *

**~Fitfth~**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Kurosaki-san." Sapa seorang wanita berperawakan mungil ketika pria berambut orange itu sedang berjalan santai di koridor lantai satu kantor Kuchiki Enterprise siang itu. Sekretaris muda yang disapa itupun menoleh. 

"Selamat pagi, Hinamori-san. Kemana si pendek ubanan itu? Biasanya kalian tidak terpisahkan." Goda Ichigo. Wanita mungil itu blushing. 

"Hei, bodoh. Jangan goda Momo-ku! Pergi sana! Dasar anak baru." Wah, ternyata yang baru saja diomongin baru saja kembali. Panjang umur deh. Ichigo hanya terkikik sedikit, kemudian kembali berjalan. Senyumnya pun pudar seiring menghilangnya bayangan pasangan itu dari balik pintu lift. Di dalam lift itu, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Ia kembali menghela napas. Pikirannya penuh. Sangat penuh sampai-sampai ia ingin menghapus semua ingatannya saja agar tak ada beban lagi. Semua topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi beban-bebannya benar-benar hilang sekarang. Keputusasaan sering kali mampir di pikirannya. Namun, sejak pria itu datang dengan penawarannya, pria itu seakan telah menyelamatkannya. Ya, itulah yang ia percaya.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Ichigo sedikit tersentak melihat sesosok pria dihadapannya.

"Oh, halo Kurosaki-san." Ucap pria bermata sayu tersebut. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas kantor beserta kartu nama khusus Kuchiki Enterprise yang tergantung di lehernya.

"K-kau bekerja di sini? Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?" dengan wajah shock nya yang gawl, Ichigo bicara sedikit tergagap. Pria itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "sampai perintahku yang selanjutnya dikeluarkan."

Pria itu kemudian beranjak memasuki lift, yang diikuti Ichigo yang keluar dari lift. Ketika Ichigo sudah keluar dari lift, ia merasa penasaran dan menoleh untuk melihat pria itu lagi, namun pintu lift sudah tertutup. Ia menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya dia dikuntit oleh pria. Meskipun benar ia adalah suruhan 'pria itu', tapi tetap saja ia berpikir kalau lebih baik yang membuntutinya adalah wanita cantik dengan dada besar, daripada laki-laki. Meskipun ia tidak suka keduanya.

.

.

Ichigo baru saja memasuki ruangan bosnya ketika terdengar suara pria dari arah dalam ruangan. Iapun memutuskan untuk masuk dan menyembuhkan rasa penasarannya.

"Anda bisa tanda tangan di sebelah sini, lalu sini, dan sini." Ucap seorang pria berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang memiliki manik emerald dan kulit sepucat Ulquiorra. Oh, maaf, rupanya dia memang Ulquiorra, sang General Manager dari perusahaan besar Kuchiki Enterprise.

Sret sret. Terlihat sang direktur sedang menandatangani berkas tersebut. Setelah menyusunnya menjadi rapi kembali, Ulquiorra langsung cus keluar dari ruangan. Ichigo yang memang menunggu Ulquiorra selesai dengan urusannyapun melangkah maju mendekati meja si bos.

"Nanti kita ada meeting dengan Seireitai Company, bos. Jangan sampai lupa." Ucapnya kemudian mengecek jadwal lagi di papan dada yang ia bawa, "ah, iya, tadi Matsumoto-san—"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti begitu menoleh untuk melihat sang bos. Bosnya tengah menunduk sambil memegangi kepala di kedua sisi. Lalu ia berteriak seperti 'iie! iie!', lalu tiba tiba muncul sebuah pisau dari dalam laci yang telah terbuka. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan seluruh nafsu membunuhnya. Dan author minta maaf karena author menyadari bahwa di cerita ini Rukia Kuchiki bukanlah seorang yandere1.

"Kau kenapa, bos?" tanya Ichigo santai. Rukia yang tengah menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanyapun mendongak. Wajahnya kumel, kusam, lelah, letih, lunglai, lesu, lemah, itu semua tanda anemia. Harus diobati dengan—ah, maaf, author masih belum dibayar sama pihak sango*ion, jadi tidak bisa meneruskan iklannya.

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah penampakkan Rukia Kuchiki saat ini. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan kantung matanya yang menghitam menguatkan kesan kacaunya saat ini.

"Hmmppphhh…" Ichigo menahan tawanya melihat penampakan direkturnya itu, "kau cantik sekali hari ini, bos."

"Urusaaaiii, dasar tidak sopan! Coba saja kalau Nii-sama tidak memilihmu menjadi sekretarisku, aku tidak akan semenderita ini. Terlebih lagi Nii-sama sudah percaya padamu sekarang, aku tak tau harus bagaimana untuk bisa memecatmu. Ah, iya, bagaimana kalau aku menuduhmu melakukan korupsi saja, agar kau dipecat sekaligus mendapatkan nama buruk sehingga tak ada lagi perusahaan yang mau me—"

"Whooaaaaa, stop bos. Stop." Ichigopun menghentikan _mumbling_an Rukia yang makin lama makin melantur dan tak tau arahnya kemana. Ichigopun melangkah makin mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rukia. Rukia yang masih belum kembali dari nirwana khayalannya untuk memecat Ichigo, kini terpaksa ditarik kembali agar tidak kebablasan menyebrangi sungai sanzu2.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, b-baka!" Rukia dengan sigap menjauhkan dirinya dari sekretarisnya yang amat sangat berbahaya itu dengan mendorongnya. Ichigopun terjungkal kebelakang meskipun tidak sampai jatuh.

"Aku hanya mengecekmu saja. Siapa tau kau demam. wajahmu kusut sekali, kau harus melihat bentukmu sekarang." Ichigo berkata sambil sedikit tertawa. Rukia mendengus kesal melihat ketidakwarasan sekretarisnya itu.

"Diam kau, jeruk!"

"Hei, daripada kau stres begitu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar. Kau kan direktur, jadi pasti bebas berkeliaran kan?" tawaran Ichigo itu sempat dibenarkan oleh benak Rukia. Akan tetapi, kemudian ia melihat tumpukan berkas tak tertolong di mejanya yang meraung-raung untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Bawalah beberapa berkas pentingmu juga, mungkin aku bisa membantu. Kita masih ada waktu beberapa jam sampai meeting berikutnya. Kau butuh refreshing." Ucap Ichigo seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Rukia. Rukiapun menghela napas dan mengangguk. Ia memang butuh refreshing sebentar.

Biar kuceritakan agar kalian tidak bingung, Rukia, sang direktur baru saja mendapatkan proyek besar yang memang harus segera diurus. Alhasil, beberapa hari ini, ia bersama beberapa karyawannya harus lembur dan bolak-balik ke luar kota untuk mengurus berkas dan lapangan. Ichigo? Dia diberi kepercayaan oleh presiden direktur perusahaan tersebut untuk tetap tinggal bersama Ulquiorra dan mengurusi perusahaan yang ditinggal oleh sang direktur, dan hanya boleh membantu Rukia ketika Rukia berada di Karakura.

Jadi, mari kita lihat kini direktur kita bersama dengan sekretarisnya tengah mengendarai mobil Audi biru dongker milik kantor di jalanan kota Karakura yang lumayan ramai.

"Kita mau kemana, Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia yang menyandarkan seluruh badannya di jok mobil, bersantai.

"Kau akan tau. Lalu, bagaimana jika kau panggil aku Ichigo saja jika di luar kantor agar lebih santai?" ucap Ichigo masih fokus ke jalanan. Rukia cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan sekretarisnya. Dia kemudian hanya bersuara tak jelas yang dianggap 'ya' oleh sang pria hazel di bangku pengemudi.

Merekapun sampai di sebuah café di pinggir jalan di dekat pusat kota. Café itu tak begitu besar, namun juga tak terlalu kecil. Ichigopun melangkah masuk ke dalam café itu, diikuti oleh Rukia. Rukia tak tahu ada café sekeren ini di Karakura. Memang sih, biasanya dia memang hanya pergi ke pusat kota untuk mencari café untuk tempat reuni dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan jarang sekali menemukan di luar pusat kota. Alhasil, ia lumayan kaget mengetahui bahwa di daerah itupun juga ada café yang dinilai lumayan.

Klining. Rukia disambut oleh tema western yang membuatnya nyaman. Hanya ada beberapa orang di café itu, namun itulah yang membuat café ini terlihat nyaman. Bunyi bel yang menempel di pintu itu menyadarkan pelayan pria di balik meja kasir bahwa ada tamu yang datang.

"Selamat datang!" ucap pelayan itu kemudian.

"Hei, Grimm, kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" Ucap Ichigo pada sang pelayan begitu mereka sudah lumayan dekat dengan meja kasir.

"Oh, rupanya kau, berry. Tidak, ini kan libur semester." Ucap pelayan berambut biru muda itu santai. Pelayan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia yang hanya diam saja lalu berkata, "wow! Siapa tuan putri ini, berry? Pacarmu? Kau hebat sekali, dia manis!"

"Diamlah bodoh! Dia itu bosku." Ucap Ichigo yang ditanggapi dengan wajah melongo yang bodoh dari Grimmjow.

"Oh, ternyata sekarang incaranmu adalah wanita karier.. dan bukannya wanita berdada besar. Hahaha!" Grimmjow yang hanya membuat naik darah itupun ditinggalkan oleh Ichigo yang menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia yang ditarik hanya menurut saja. Ketika sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman, mereka berdua duduk.

"Tadi itu siapa, Kuro—eh, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil membalik-balik buku menu.

"Oh, dia temanku."

"Cara bicaranya itu tidak sopan sekali, tahu. Mirip kau!" ucap Rukia mengingat-ingat.

"Yaah, kami memang lumayan dekat. Terlebih aku dan dia seumuran, jadi kami sudah seperti saudara."

"Eh? Kalian seumuran? Tapi, kenapa dia masih kuliah? Mengulangkah?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengulang. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat lulus." Ichigo kemudian memanggil pelayan yang paling  
dekat, dan memberitahu pesanannya.

"Jadi, beritahu aku apa saja yang mengganjalmu beberapa hari ini?" tanya Ichigo santai. Rukiapun teringat akan tanggung jawabnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari filenya. Ichigopun mengeluarkan tempat kacamata dari balik jasnya. Setelah memakai kacamatanya dengan baik, iapun mulai meniti satu persatu berkas, begitupun Rukia.

"Hei pendek, kau tahu tidak, kalau kau langsung melakukan step yang ini, kalian bisa saja dicurangi karena kadang pihak lain juga menginginkan pendapatan yang masuk lewat bagian ini." Jelas Ichigo menunjukkan salah satu berkas pada Rukia.

"Hah?" ucap Rukia yang kurang percaya sekretarisnya kini mengoreksinya. Rukiapun meneliti lagi berkas di tangan Ichigo. Rupanya benar, kalau saja ia tak dikoreksi, bisa-bisa dia mengalami kerugian besar karena ketidaktelitiannya. Rukia menatap shock Ichigo yang kembali mengambil berkas yang belum diurus.

'SIAPA MANUSIA INI? AH, BUKAN! DIA BUKAN MANUSIA! APAKAH DIA ADALAH EINSTEIN YANG TERLAHIR KEMBALI? ATAU ALIEN DARI PLANET YANG PALING JAUH DARI BUMI? DIA SETAN!' ungkap suara hati Rukia.

"Bodoh, kau tidak perlu terpana seperti itu saat memandangku. Apakah aku sebegitu tampannya? Ah, tentu saja ya.. Hahahaha.." ternyata, tak hanya setan, setan ini juga narsis. Rukia meneguk ludahnya.

"Pesanannya, Pak Sekretaris." Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul membawa pesanan Ichigo dan Rukia. Namun, bukannya pergi, dia malah duduk.

"Saya Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pelayan café ini sekaligus teman Ichigo Kurosaki. Jadi, sudah sejak kapan, bu Direktur?" tanya Grimmjow pada Rukia dengan wajah serius.

"E.. Eh? Sejak kapan apanya?" Rukia yang memang tidak mengerti hanya diberi wajah super menyebalkan dari Grimmjow. Wajahnya itu seperti… ®3®

"Tentu saja kalian bersama! Si jeruk ini tak pernah cerita padaku kalau sekarang dia punya pacar." Ucap Grimmjow memberikan goyang alis naik-turunnya pada Ichigo.

"A..APA! BERSAMA SI BODOH INI? YANG BENAR SAJA!" Rukia setengah berteriak dan mengundang pandangan pengunjung di sana. Ichigo hanya menghela napas.

"Hell to the Lo! Pergilah, Grimm. Kami sedang bekerja di sini." Ucap Ichigo a la mbak-mbak lagi PMS. Grimmjow yang nggak sadar-sadar diri, masih terbujur santai di hadapan mereka berdua. Dia malah mengambil berkas Rukia lalu menelitinya seolah dia mengerti.

"Hei, bu, Anda tahu tidak, jika Anda langsung melakukan step yang ini, Anda bisa saja dicurangi karena kadang pihak lain juga menginginkan pendapatan yang masuk lewat bagian ini." Ucapnya seperti, de javu.. aku pernah membaca ini.. Ah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Tapi, ini seperti, de javu.. aku pernah membaca ini..

"K-kau! Kau mencuri kalimatku!" Pekik Ichigo horror seolah dia anak SMA yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"Ya, aku tadi mendengarmu bicara itu, makanya kutiru." Jujur Grimmjow masih melihat-lihat berkas lainnya. Keheninganpun menyeruak. Ichigo dan Rukia saling pandang. Pemirsa, setelah ini terjadi percakapan khusus antara Rukia dengan Ichigo melalui telepati.

'Hei, jeruk! Temanmu ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih!'

'Dia memang seperti itu, hiraukan saja, lebih baik kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu!'

'Aku tidak bisa fokus kalau masih ada dia!'

'Lalu aku harus bagaimana hah!?'

'Usir saja!'

'Haaahhh..'

Ichigopun bersiap untuk mengusir Grimmjow.

"Hei, Grimm—"

"Tidak perlu, aku tau. Aku dengar percakapan kalian." Ucap Grimmjow santai lalu ia beranjak pergi. Ichigo dan Rukia makin horror bertatap-tatapan.

'Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar kita!'

'Mana kutahu! Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana kita bisa bertelepati!'

"Tapi, tentu saja aku menunggu undangan pernikahannya lho!" ucap Grimmjow sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata a la Yumichika. Entah sejak kapan Grimmjow berubah menjadi kepribadian yang ngondek seperti itu, tetapi Ichigo yakin, di dalam hati Grimmjow, ia tetaplah Grimmjow yang ia kenal selama ini. Selamat tinggal Grimmj—

Maaf, author salah skrip.

Akhirnya Grimmjow meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan dua orang yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkah freak pelayan yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya sudahlah, biarkan dia berekspresi. Dia kan juga manusia yang berhak jadi bences. Kita lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kita." Ucap Ichigo yang kemudian disusul dengan helaan napas Rukia dan suara tegukan hot chochochinno frappe dari kerongkongannya.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau ini kenapa lebih memilih jadi sekretarisku daripada menjadi anggota divisi marketing? Padahal kau sepertinya cocok disana. Menurutku yang baru saja melihat kerjamu sih.." ungkap Rukia yang diikuti Ichigo yang tersedak camilannya. Rukia yang panikpun akhirnya hanya bisa memukul punggung Ichigo hingga pria itu akhirnya batuk dan mengambil air mineralnya untuk segera meneguknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo yang masih mencari napasnya hanya sanggup mengangguk dan memegangi lehernya.

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Menurutmu bagaimana, bu? Haahh.. Haah.."

"Menurutku, kau perlu tersedak saja sampai mati, nak." Ucap Rukia memotong kuenya dan hampir saja menjejealkannya ke dalam mulut sekretarisnya yang tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"M-maafkan aku, bu direktur!" Ichigo akhirnya memasang wajah bulldog-eyes yang tidak efektif, meskipun Rukia tak begitu menanggapinya. Ia serius dengan pertanyaannya sebelum ini.

"Jadi, kenapa Ichigo?" Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam dengan raut wajah penasaran. Ichigo menelan ludah dengan susah-payah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pekerjaan yang ringan dan tidak memberatkanku. Karena kau sepertinya tipe yang tidak meminta bantuan kecuali ada yang menawarkan. Makanya aku mau jadi sekretarismu." Ucap Ichigo dengan tenang lalu menyeruput espresso nya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya ya! Berhubung aku sudah tau sejauh apa kemampuanmu, tentunya aku akan memanfaatkan sumber daya manusia yang terpampang di hadapanku dan berbicara seolah menawarkan bantuan yang sangat kunantikan." Rukia tersenyum. Namun, tentu kau tau senyum apa yang disunggingkan Rukia. Senyum kematian yang akan membuatmu tercekik seolah waktumu akan datang sebentar lagi dan dewa kematian sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputmu.

Ichigo memandang Rukia horror, dan itu terjadi selama beberapa saat hingga Ichigo menghela napas tanda menyerah dan menggerutu seperti 'terserahlah, aku tidak peduli' yang diikuti dengan senyum tipis dari wanita di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ichi! Lama kau tak kemari! Kemana saja kau ini! Hahaha!" Ucap pria berambut merah yang dikuncir mencuat ke atas yang baru saja diketahui bahwa salah satu orangtuanya keturunan batak.

"Dasar bodoh." Ichigo berjalan memasuki kedai yang lumayan lengang malam itu. Iapun duduk di meja bar. Dan menghela napas.

"Anda mau pesan apa, tuan? Kami menyediakan sake yang berkualitas yang diambil langsung dari air tape. Anda berkenan?" tawar sang pelayan.

"Aku pesan yang biasanya saja." Ucap Ichigo datar, tanpa ekspresi. Abarai Renji, sang pemilik kedai, sedikit banyak (sok)mengerti apa yang menjadi beban sobatnya itupun ikut-ikutan menghela napas.

"Hei, bodoh, kalau ada yang bisa kubantu, bilanglah saja." Ucap Renji pengertian. Ichigo merasa jadi-humu sesaat, meskipun tidak ia tunjukkan karena ia menghargai tawaran sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku belum merasa membutuhkan apapun. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Jawab Ichigo lembut. Percakapnpun berakhir. Akhirnya merekapun di-pair oleh author karena sekarang diantara mereka terlihat banyak bunga-bunga bertebaran. Tapi bohong. Saat ini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Pria yang pertama merasa prihatin, dan pria yang lain merasa sangat-sangat memprihatinkan.

"Yaah, baiklah. Kuambilkan pesananmu dulu." Akhirnya Renji menghilang dibalik tirai pembatas antara ruang penyimpanan dan kedai.

Ichigo yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya mulai khawatir dengan alur yang ia lihat. Meskipun ia hanya diberi satu tugas, tetapi, ia tidakbisa tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Seperti tentang Shirosaki, tatapan menerawang si bos, senyum nyalang pria itu, maupun suara kebencian yang terdengar dimana-mana. Meskipun itu tidak ada dalam daftar tugasnya, ia tak bisa hanya mengikuti cerita yang menurutnya tidak benar ini.

Ichigo memang tak pantas memasuki kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Namun, menurutnya tugas ini menyangkut lebih banyak hal pribadi daripada yang sebelumnya ia bayangkan. Jadi, mau tak mau ia juga harus mencampuri hal yang seharusnya tak pernah ia campuri. Namun, semua ini tentu saja demi adik-adiknya. Terutama Yuzu. Ia merasa agak berat dengan semua ini, karena dengannya ia hanya bisa bertemu Yuzu beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Terlebih, rumah sakit yang ditempati Yuzu sangat ketat dalam masalah jam jenguk.

Karin juga demikian. Ia hanya bisa mengasuh Karin di malam hari. Pulang sekolah, Karin dititipkan di rumah tetangganya bahkan sering menginap di sana. Tidak salah sih, karena tetangganya sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan. Namun, itu sungguh membuat Ichigo cukup malu karena tak sanggup merawat adiknya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, setelah ini mereka pasti bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Meskipun Ichigo tidak begitu yakin akan pemikirannya itu.

"Hei, tidak baik melamun terus. Ini sakemu."

"Terimakasih, Renji."

Percakapan kembali berakhir. Renji duduk di balik meja bar menemani Ichigo karena tamu yang datang malam ini tak terlalu penuh. Lagipula karyawannya pasti bisa meng_handle_ hal itu.

"Kau tau tidak, nenek itu sekarang sudah jarang kesini lho. Aku juga heran. Paling tidak biasanya dia datang seminggu dua kali setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu." Ucap Renji yang rupanya hapal dengan kebiasaan neneknya. Eh, tunggu? Nenek?

"Siapa itu nenek?"

"Tentu saja yang dulu pernah bertengkar denganmu disini itu. Dia seperti nenek-nenek bukan?"

Brusssshhhhh!

Sakepun muncrat dari mulut Ichigo yang menahan tawa.

"Apa? Dia lebih seperti anak kecil daripada nenek-nenek!" ucap Ichigo dengan muka berkedut.

"Lho? Jadi kau sudah lebih tau dari aku rupanya. Ada apa diantara kalian! Ayo bilang padaku!" Renji mengapit lengannya di kepala orange menyala itu.

"Hei! Hentikan Renji! Aku tidak ada apa-apa! Dia itu ternyata bos-ku!" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian megap-megap setelah dilepas.

"Ahhh! Aku baru ingat! Kalau tidak salah, dia itu direktur kan? Jadi kau sekarang bekerja jadi bawahannya? Wahahaha, sabar-sabarlah menghadapinya ya!" Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Ichigo akan menjadi bawahan anak bawang itu.

Ichigo hanya menghela napas dan menuangkan sakenya. Setelah Renji merasa canggung karena tertawa sendirian, iapun berhenti dengan sendirinya. Akhirnya iapun ikut menuang sake dan meminum sake milik Ichigo.

"Hei, Ren, kau kenal Aizen?"

Bruuussssshhhhh!

Kini, giliran Renji yang menyemburkan sake a la naga-naga terbang di Indo**ar yang lagi ngelawan T*tur T*nular. Ichigo menatap nanar sahabatnya itu, bukan karena gaya menyemburnya yang fantastis, tapi karena itu adalah sake Ichigo yang terbuang percuma sedangkan ia membayar penuh sakenya.

"Ka-kau kenal.. A-aizen?" tanya Renji terbata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya."

"Kuberitahu fakta hebat jika kau ingin menaklukkan bosmu, kawan!" ucap Renji yang sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Hngg?"

"Dulu, Rukia dan Aizen itu pernah berpacaran meskipun itu ketika mereka baru saja lulus SMA. Aku tahu ini karena dulunya aku satu sekolah dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Renji mantap yang ternyata diikuti belalakan mata dari Ichigo. Bukan hanya kaget, Ichigo sepertinya mulai mengerti.

"Mereka berdua terlihat saling mencintai seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sayangnya, ternyata Rukia dijodohkan dengan orang lain oleh orangtuanya, tentu saja perjodohan politik. Rukia yang memang sejak kecil diajarkan patuh, mau tidak mau iapun putus dengan Aizen dan menjalani perjodohan itu. Aizen yang patah hati mulai berubah kepribadiannya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin, suka memonopoli hal apapun, bahkan ia terobsesi untuk menjadi presdir di perusahaan kakeknya dan akhirnya sekarang ia berhasil mendudukinya—"

Ichigo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"—hingga suatu hari, tunangan Rukia itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu. Rukia sepertinya memang ada perasaan pada tunangannya itu, karena setelah pemakaman, ia sampai tidak mau keluar kamarnya hampir sebulan! Bahkan aku juga sempat disuruh datang untuk membujuknya." Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat hal itu. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir.

"dan hal yang paling aku kaget.." Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap Renji, "tunangannya itu benar-benar mirip denganmu! Kau tahu? Yang dia panggil Shirosaki waktu dia mabuk itu. Bahkan aku saja kaget ketika Rukia mengenalkannya padaku. Aku malah sempat mengira itu kau."

Ichigo tertegun, semirip itukah dirinya dengan Shirosaki? Ichigo mulai mengerti hubungan orang-orang disekitarnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk tetap menyelidiki role nya diantara lingkaran itu.

.

.

.

Tbc~

* * *

1Yandere : Tipe dere yang berupa psikopat terselubung. Bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu dere, Anda dapat mengesearchnya di google X)) 

2Sungai sanzu : Sungai yang menurut kepercayaan masyarakat Jepang, terlihat ketika seseorang mau menemui ajalnya. Bila menyebrang sungai itu, maka ia tidak bisa kembali lagi, alias tetot.

Ciaaaattttt, maaf minna baru update X(( soalnya saya sibuk banget nih, sampe akhir Februari :"( Maklum masih anak sekolahan. Hehehe..

Nah, para reviewers tercinta, saya agak sedih karena sepertinya silent readers nya lebih banyak dari dugaan saya X'( berhubung saya masih pemula, saya benar-benar butuh banyak review untuk memperbaiki banyak hal. Hehehe..

Ah, iya.. saya mau berterimakasih pada review dari guest yang hanya sebiji ini.. Terimakasih banyak kak **ichi no chappy** yang baik hati *peluk*

Jadi, akhir kata, review Pleaassseeee X))


	6. Chapter 6

"Gyaaaaa! Hentikan Nii-chaann! Gyahahahaha!"

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau memberitahuku siapa teman barumu itu!"

"Nii-chaaaannnn! Aku tidak kenal padanya! Aku cuma kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat tidak mau minum obat! Gyahahaha.."

"Hmmph.. Baiklah, aku berhenti. Tapi, besok lagi kau harus mau minum obat tanpa disuruh! Jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain."

"Baiklah, Nii-chaann.. Hihihi.."

"…"

.

.

.

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

.

.

**The Choice**

.

.

Pair: Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

.

.

**WARNING!:** Permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas typos, bahasa yang abal dan tidak terstruktur, dan lain-lain. Ini ceritanya fic angst, tapi saya kasih sedikit humor garing agar tidak tegang. Dimohon untuk tidak muntaber setelah baca ini, karena saya pemula yang masih butuh banyak bimbingan, dan lagi ini fic pertama saya X)) lalu, selamat membaca Don't like, don't read

* * *

**Sixth**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis mungil bersurai cokelat muda itu. Pria dewasa yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Lho, bukankah kau tidak pernah jalan-jalan ke luar? Tentu saja aku mengajakmu bermain. Karin sudah menunggu kita di taman. Kita bermain di taman saja ya?" ajak pria bermanik hazel itu lembut.

"Ten-tentu saja Nii-chan! Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah izin pada Inoue-chan. Katanya, yang penting kau tidak kecapekan." Pria yang sedang menggendong adiknya di punggung itupun sampai di taman rumah sakit setelah beberapa saat berjalan.

"Ichi-nii! Yuzu! Ayo cepat kesini! Aku sedang memberi makan burung!" ucap seorang bocah dengan semangatnya ketika pria manik hazel dan gadis surai cokelat itu menemukan di mana bocah itu berada.

"Kariiinn! Aku juga mau memberi makan burung! Nii-chan, turunkan aku!" pinta sang gadis kecil di punggung kakaknya itu. Pria itupun tersenyum, lalu berjongkok.

"Tapi tak usah lari-lari ya!" syarat sang kakak. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan bersemangat dan berjalan cepat menuju saudaranya yang lain.

Ichigo Kurosaki, sang pria bermata hazel itu berdiri dan memperhatikan kedua adiknya, Yuzu Kurosaki dan Karin Kurosaki yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Seandainya bisa tetap seperti itu, Ichigo akan melakukan apapun. Apapun itu. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya itu. Karena memang hanya mereka yang ia punya. Ichigo tersenyum sendu.

"Mereka itu sangat menggemaskan ya, Kurosaki-kun?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan kakak beradik dua itu. Ichigo sempat sedikit terlonjak.

"Haaaahhh.. Inoue, kau mengagetkanku saja! Ya, tentu saja. Siapa dulu dong kakaknya?" ucap Ichigo narsis.

"Hihihi, iya.. Tentu saja karena kakaknya itu kau makanya mereka bisa manis seperti itu." Ucap sang wanita.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Ehhh? Ichigo baru mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Inoue, suster yang khusus merawat Yuzu, sekaligus tetangganya itu. Ketika ia menoleh untuk mencari kebenaran, ia melihat suster cantik itu sedang membuang muka, dan wajahnya merah.

"I-Inoue? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pria khawatir. Bukan kahwatir karena berpikir bahwa Inoue demam atau bagaimana. Ia khawatir kalau kalau ia salah dengar atau bagaimana. Hanya cowok bodoh yang tidak peka yang mengira wajah merah yang seperti itu adalah karena demam.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" ucap sang wanita dengan mimik tegang dan kaku. Ichigo tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah wanita itu.

"Hmmph.. Terimakasih karena kau sudah secara langsung bilang kalau aku manis. Hihihi." Goda Ichigo. Sang wanita hanya berblushing ria masih sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Tapi lebih baik kau jangan menyukaiku.." Ichigo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya pada Inoue. Inoue yang masih blushing akhirnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain.

"Terimakasih banyak karena selama ini kau mau membantuku merawat Karin. Aku sangat-sangat tertolong." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"E-eh.. Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah. Karin-chan membuat rumahku menjadi lebih ramai. Toh aku juga sangat suka anak-anak. Kau tak perlui khawatir." Jelasnya.

"Hngg.. Begitu ya.. Ah, iya! Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini Karin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, Kurosaki-kun! Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat menyukai Karin-chan! Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri." Ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian tersenyum membalas.

"Ah, iya, Inoue, aku ingin membahas masalah administrasi Yuzu bulan ini di dalam. Bisakah kau menjaga mereka sebentar?" Ucap Ichigo.

"Aa.. Tentu saja Kurosaki-kun."

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tentu tidak Kurosaki-kun. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Terimakasih Inoue."

"Ung!"

Ichigopun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung rumah sakit sebelum kakinya terhenti.

'Hah? Bos? Apa yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit hari Minggu seperti ini?' pikir Ichigo dalam hati begitu melihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia sedang berjalan ke arah luar gedung RS tanpa melihat Ichigo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigopun membuntuti sang direktur muda nan manis itu.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah taman tempat Karin dan Yuzu berada tadi. Ichigo masih mengikuti Rukia sampai ia menemukan wanita itu duduk di sebelah Inoue.

Eh? Di sebelah Inoue? Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Hai, Yuzu! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Rukia menyapa Yuzu yang sedang bermain bersama Karin. Yuzu yang menoleh menampakkan wajah sumringah.

"Kak Rukia! Kakak sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu."

Ichigo terperangah. Sejak kapan direkturnya itu mengenal Yuzu? Bahkan ia juga mengenal Inoue. Apakah yang dimaksud dengan teman baru Yuzu adalah Rukia?

"Yaaaah, sayang sekali! Padahal aku ingin mengenalkan kakak pada Nii-chan! Nii-chan baru saja masuk ke gedung."

Ichigo yang mendengar kalimat itu dengan refleks berusaha untuk tidak terlihat.

"Eh, benarkah? Sayang sekali ya.. padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Nii-chan mu.. Eh, itu yang namanya Karin ya?"

"Iya! Kariiiinnn-chaan! Kemarilah, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Kak Rukia!" Yuzu berteriak kemudian duduk di samping Rukia dan Inoue. Karin sekilas seperti melihat bayangan kakaknya, namun ia menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan ke arah Yuzu.

Pria tampan bermanik hazel itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian dan berjalan menuju gedung RS.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia merasa kurang enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Kepalanya rasanya pening, dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Yah, mungkin dia memang benar-benar kelelahan. Proyek yang diberikan oleh kakaknya memang sudah selesai, namun karena kesuksesan proyek itu, maka datanglah proyek-proyek lain yang ratingnya jauh lebih professional.

Sebagai direktur dan wanita, ia memang tak boleh hanya memikirkan pekerjaannya saja. Saat ini, umurnya genap 27 tahun, dan ia masih jomblo. Bukannya takut tidak punya jodoh atau gimana ya, tapi rasanya, Rukia masih ingin menikmati dan fokus pada pekerjaannya itu.

Sampai saat ini, tak hanya satu perusahaan yang ingin menjodohkan Rukia dengan penerusnya alias, Rukia masih laku. Dan semuanya ia tolak.

Padahal Rukia tidak tahu di luar sana banyak jomblo berkeliaran mencari pacar sampai galau-galau tidak jelas dan memusuhi malam minggu yang suci. Ini malah yang datang tumpeh-tumpeh, dan yang pulang tanpa hasil juga tumpeh-tumpeh.

Emm, sebenarnya Rukia tak hanya laku. Ia juga lumayan digandrungi oleh pria karena tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang manis. Namun, Rukia tetaplah Rukia. Dia lebih suka kalau semut yang mengerubungi wajahnya yang manis itu. Ah, maaf, maksudnya ia tetap bersikukuh terhadap pendiriannya untuk tidak mengurusi hal selain masalah pekerjaan.

Akan tetapi, kali ini mungkin ia bisa mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu hatinya. Oh, ya.. mungkin..

.

"Oi, Kurosaki, mau makan siang bersama?" Rukia yang baru saja membereskan berkas di mejanya langsung berbicara to the point pada Ichigo yang saat ini tengah mengecek seluruh jadwal Rukia bulan ini di sofa sisi lain ruangan.

Ichigo menoleh dengan ganteng. Eh, tunggu..

Siapa itu?

Si wanita tsundere yang biasanya marah-marah sekarang mengajak Ichigo makan siang?

"Kau kesambet apa, bos?" Tanya Ichigo ngaco.

"Kesambet jin ifrit. Jadi kau mau atau tidak? Aku sekalian ingin menceritakan proyekku, sambil santai. Siapa tau kau tertarik."

"Oh, jadi kau mengajakku makan siang untuk membahas proyek? Kenapa bukan ajakan kencan saja?" goda Ichigo.

"Jangan bercanda, siapa yang mau kencan denganmu!" Aaaiiih, Rukia blushing! Ternyata Tsunderenya masih belum hilang.

"Hahaha, aku tidak bercanda, bos." Ichigo kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat. Rukia yang melihat tingkah aneh sekretarisnya itu mundur perlahan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Rukia bertanya tergagap.

"Menurutmu?" Ichigo berhenti di depan Rukia yang kini punggungnya sudah menempel di dinding. Ichigo menempelkan salah satu tangannya di dinding di sebelah kepala Rukia dan merundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Rukia. Rukia memegangi dada Ichigo dan mendorongnya meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"B-berhenti menggodaku, bodoh!" Rukia gemetaran—masih blushing.

"Kau yang menggoda, tahu." Bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia dengan seduktif. Rukia merinding. Tangannya semakin kuat mendorong Ichigo. Namun, sebesar apapun kekuatannya, ia tau ia tak mungkin sanggup menyingkirkan pemuda ini karena tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Me-menyingkirlah, je-jeruk!"

"Ucapkan dulu kata sandinya."

"E-EEEH? Hentikan sikapmu ini! Kata sandi apa! Jangan ngaco! Cepat menyingkir!" perintah sang bos. Namun, rupanya sekretarisnya ini memang sungguh keras kepala.

"Umm, tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku butuh kata sandi. Ucapkanlah, 'Ichigo, kau sangat seksi sampai-sampai aku mau memakanmu' seperti itu."

"A-APA KAU BILANG? AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA!"

"Hahahaha.. Tentu saja.. Kau tidak akan mengucapkannya. Dasar bos tsundere." Ucap Ichigo kemudian menyingkir dari sana.

"Kau berani sekali pada bosmu, ya! Akan kuadukan pada Nii-sama!" Ucap Rukia yang perlahan mejauh dari Ichigo dan masih blushing tingkat dewanya dewa.

"Tapi, kalau kau mengadukan pada presdir, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan sekretaris yang sepertiku lho.." goda Ichigo kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan erotis. Dasar Ichigo!

"Huh! Sudahlah, aku mau makan siang! Kau mau ikut atau tidak!?"

"Baiklah bos, duluan saja.. aku akan menyusul nanti. Kau makan di kantin atau di luar?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku makan di soto pak So*leh sebelah kantor." Ucap Rukia kemudian menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Ckckck.. Zaman udah modern begini masih mau bahas kerjaan di sana. Kalo ketumpahan soto gimana coba.." Ichigo mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan merapikan berkas miliknya yang masih tercecer di meja tamu.

Ya, Ichigo tersenyum, dan senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum pahit setelah itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.." Ichigo kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"Begitukah?"

Ichigo menoleh dengan cepat menyadari bahwa ada yang mendengarkan ucapannya barusan. Seseorang yang tengah menunggunya keluar dari ruangan.

"Shunsui Kyoraku.."

"Oh! Rupanya kau sudah tahu namaku?" pria itu tersenyum, "jadi, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, kau harus tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini."

"Tentu saja.." Ichigo menjawab lalu terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu mengerti soal perasaannya. Ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk itu. Hidupnya hanya ia berikan untuk keluarganya. Ya, ini semua demi keluarganya. Ia akan melakukan semua ini demi keluarganya. Karin dan Yuzu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kurosaki. Karena waktumu hanya tinggal sebulan lagi." Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi nasihat untuk Ichigo. Ichigo yang cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan itu hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Shunsui yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

"Yaah, begitulah. Jadi sepertinya kau memang harus ikut. Aku sudah bilang pada Nii-sama, dan dia juga setuju kalau kau ikut saja." Ucap wanita mungil itu yang kemudian menyusupkan sesendok soto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm, aku yakin Nii-sama mu ingin aku menjagamu selama di sana." Jawab Ichigo.

Yak, Ichigo Kurosaki saat ini sudah sampai di warung soto milik author di sebelah kantornya untuk memenuhi ajakan bosnya.

"Enak saja. Kau kira sebelum kau ada, aku tak pernah dinas sendiri?"

"Hahaha.. Maaf bos, hanya bercanda."

"Keberangkatannya besok rabu. Kuharap kau segera bersiap. Kalau kau butuh membuat passport, bilang saja pada Ulquiorra. Biar dia yang mengurusnya."

"Hmm, yah.."

.

.

-Hari Keberangkatan-

"Ck, dimana sih Ichigoo.. Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat lagi.." Kuchiki Rukia menggerutu di ruang tunggu bandara sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas. Mengapa? Tentu kalian pasti tau alasannya. Ichigo Kurosaki, sang sekretaris, masih belum kelihatan padahal pintu gerbang keberangkatan sudah dibuka, dan semua karyawan yang ikut dalam dinas ini sudah mengantri masuk.

"Sabar, bos. Dia pasti datang kok." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Rukia. Rukia yang terkejut, melonjak dan hampir saja menampol orang itu dengan tas jinjingnya.

"WOY, KALO UDAH SAMPE BILANG DONG! JANGAN NGAGETIN ORANG GITU!" Rukia memekik cukup keras pasca suara iblis itu mengiang di telinganya.

Rupanya Ichigo Kurosaki sudah sampai disana. Setelan jas yang ia pakai agak lebih eksklusif dari biasanya.

"Haha, maaf, bos! Yang lain kemana?"

"Tentu saja sudah antri dasar bodoh! Sudah cepat sana menyusul! Aku bisa gagal sebagai penanggung jawab kalau begini caranya." Gerutu si bos. Ichigo hanya tersenyum-senyum jahil melihat tingkah bosnya itu.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan ke antrian dan ikut mengantri bersama bosnya. Ia memperhatikan bosnya itu. Sangat manis. Setelan jas berwarna ungu gelap dengan syal di lehernya. Yaah, meskipun ini sudah bulan Februari, pagi hari masih tetap dingin. Ichigo merasa mulai berat untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Hei, Rukia.."

"Hng?"

"Ah, tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.."

Rukia memandangi wajah Ichigo yang tampak tersiksa. Namun, ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia tak ingin ikut campur.

.

.

.

"Waah, disini sejuk sekali ya! Tidak seperti di Karakura! Ya kan, Ichigo!" Ucap Rukia yang baru saja menapaki airport Adisucipto di kota Yogyakarta, Indonesia, negara tempat mereka dinas kali ini.

"Hmmph! Kau bersemangat sekali, bos. Kalau yang lainnya lihat bagaimana ya? Hihi.."

"Ck, diamlah, bodoh!" bibir Rukia mengerucut. Ichigo tertawa dengan tampan.

"Maaf, Rukia.."

Blush. Ukh, wajahnya terlalu tampan. Rukia tidak tahan. Apalagi kalau ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu di kantornya. Iya! Benar yang itu, yang si Ichigo mendekat.. lalu mendekat.. mendekat.. dan..

OI, THOR! MINTA DIPITING YA!

Maap, Mbak Ruk..

Akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo bergabung bersama yang lainnya menuju ke hotel yang akan mereka tempati.

.

.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur hotel yang empuk itu. Perjalanan Jepang-Indonesia memang cukup melelahkan karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. Selain itu, di dalam pesawat, Rukia terus saja bicara tentang tugasnya ketika tiba di Indonesia, atau ini, dan itu. Dan semua itu membuat Ichigo makin lelah. Ichigo lelah.

"Haaahhh.. Ayo semangat Ichigo!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Semoga Karin dan Yuzu baik-baik saja di Jepang. Batinnya.

Tok tok.

Ichigo menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. Siapa lagi yang mau mengganggunya di jam istirahat seperto ini! Semoga bukan Rukia…

"Ini Rukia, kau ada di dalam, Ichigo?" Ah, do'anya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Hng, masuk saja.." Ucap Ichigo yang telah duduk di kasurnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan seorang wanita mungil yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Ayo makan malam. Yang lainnya sudah turun ke restaurant. Kau mau makan di hotel atau menemaniku icip-icip kuliner?" tanya Rukia. Ah, benar. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan ia juga merasa lapar karena makanan terakhirnya adalah omelet dari mbak-mbak pramugari.

"Yaa, baiklah.. Aku akan ikut kau saja." Jawab Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah ini hanya firasat Rukia atau memang Ichigo berubah jadi lebih lembut dari yang dulu? Ah, sudahlah.

"Jadi, kau mau menontonku ganti baju? Atau kau mau ganti baju bersamaku, bos?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada ! Kyaaa! Rukia blushing.

"B-bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Mati saja kau!" aiiih, Rukiaaa.. Tadi yang mengajak Ichigo makan siapa yaaa.. Kok tiba-tiba marah-marah sendiri.. Aduuhhhhh.. ciyeee..

Rukia membanting pintu kamar Ichigo dan segera pergi dari lokasi kejadian. Ichigo tertawa renyah, namun tawanya segera berhenti dan digantikan dengan helaan napas.

Semuanya masih berjalan. Semuanya masih berlanjut. Tidak ada yang berhenti. Semuanya, termasuk hal-hal yang harus di lakukan, dan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Termasuk tugas Ichigo yang lainnya, dan juga hari dimana Yuzu harus segera dioperasi. Semuanya.

.

.

Rukia yang sudah siap dengan setelan baju perginya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja kalian tau sedang apa dirinya di sana. Yap, benar sekali, menunggu pasanga—ups—maksudnya sekretarisnya yang ternyata ganti baju lebih lama daripada dugannya. Hemm, ia sudah menunggu sekitar duapuluh menit dan pria itu masih belum menampakkan batang anuny—ah, maksud author, batang hidungnya.

Rukia kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Ini sudah pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit WIB, dan Ichigo belum datang. Dan Rukia sudah lapar.

"Oit."

Rukia terlonjak kaget. Kali ini beneran kaget, karena Ichigo makin lama makin susah disadari hawa keberadaannya. Apa mungkin dia terlalu sering nonton kurobas dan akhirnya sifat missdirection kuroko menular ke dirinya? Ah, tidak mungkin, itu kan anime lain.

"Huh! Kau ini hobi sekali sih mengagetkan orang!" ucap Rukia kesal. Ichigo kembali tertawa.

"Ah, iya, sepertinya missdirectionnya Kuroko menular ke aku.. Hahaha.." oh, ternyata benar, dia suka nonton kurobas.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi sekarang, nanti bisa kemalaman." Rukia kemudian berjalan ke arah lift, diikuti Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Ooooh, rupanya sekarang bos sedang ada ehem-ehem sama sekretarisnya toh.." tiba-tiba ada suara dari pertigaan koridor di dekat lift. Pasanga—uhuk—bos dan sekretaris itu menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"E—eeehhh? Rangiku!" Rukia berteriak dan menunduk malu. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian menanggapi perkataan Rangiku Matsumoto, salah satu peserta dinas ini.

"Ah, Matsumoto-san.. Kami mau keluar untuk mencari makan malam. Anda mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo yang kemudian ditatap dengan wajah 'APAAAAA?' dari Rukia. Rangiku yang memang hobi menggoda bosnya yang imut itu kemudian langsung mengiyakan.

"Ahh! Tentu saja Kurosaki! Aku akan mengajak Momo dan Toshirou juga.. Kalian ke bawah saja duluan! Kami akan menyusul. Sampai jumpa di bawah, Kurosaki, dan Kuchiki-sama." Ucap Rangiku kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memerahkan wajahnya semerah-merahnya. Ichigo melirik tingkah Rukia yang seperti anak kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo, ke bawah." Aja Ichigo. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam lift.

.

Rangiku Matsumoto masih tersenyum ria dalam perjalanan mengajak Hinamori Momo dan Hitsugaya Toshirou untuk makan malam bersama pasangan dadakan itu.

"Terimakasih, Kurosaki.. Akhirnya bos bisa tersenyum lagi."

.

.

Kelima orang itu kini berada di dalam mobil sewaan khusus menuju pusat kota yang disupiri wanita dengan surai hitam pendek yang tak kalahmungil dari Rukia.

"Oh, iya, mbak Salmoow, kira-kira Anda punya rekomendasi kuliner yang enak tidak ya mbak?" tanya Ichigo dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, tentu ada. Biasanya kalau kuliner malam itu lebih enak di Malioboro. Lebih tradisional." Ucap Salmoow yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Oh, begitu ya.. Kalau begitu kita ke Malioboro saja ya!" ucap Rukia bersemangat pada penumpang lainnya. Rombongan itu hanya ber'yaa''hmm''oke' dll.

Akhirnya mereka menuju Malioboro, salah satu tempat yang harus di kunjungi di kota ini. Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu lama karena letak hotel mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota itu.

Setelah tiba di sana dan memarkir mobil, Ichigo dan kawan-kawan segera mengikuti Mbak supir yang sepertinya memang sudah hapal wilayah itu.

"Whoaaaa! Ramai sekali! Seperti di harajuku!" ucap Rangiku Matsumoto setibanya mereka di jalan Malioboro.

"Rangiku, tak usah seheboh itu.." ucap pria mungil yang menggandeng wanitanya yang lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Rangiku mendengus.

"Kita kan tak bisa setiap hari jalan-jalan seperti ini! Kau harusnya senang dong!"

"Kau seperti bocah, tau." Ucapan Toshirou barusan cukup membuat Matsumoto naik tekanan darahnya.

"E-eh, sudahlah, Shiro-chan.." lerai Momo.

"Kalian ini bertengkar terus! Nikmati saja jalan-jalannya!" ucap Rukia pada akhirnya. Momo dan Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir kuda melihat rekannya di marahi.

"Mari, saya antar ke kedai langganan saya." Ucap Salmoow dengan pedenya dan berjalan menyusuri ladang manusia. Rukia yang bertubuh mungil dan tidak terlalu biasa dengan keramaian seperti itu, berusaha tetap bersama dengan rombongannya.

"Rukia, berpegangan saja denganku. Kalau hilang, nanti repot." Ucap Ichigo sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan anggap aku seperti anak kecil dong! Aku ini bosmu, dan aku lebih tua darimu." Ucap Rukia. Ichigo kemudian dengan cepat menyambar dan menggenggam tangan Rukia yang dekat dengan sisinya.

"Walaupun kau lebih tua, kau tetap perempuan. Berbahaya kalau hilang di tengah kerumunan seperti ini." Ichigo tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia yang sudah memerah.

"Cih!" rukia mendecih. Ichigo kemudian menghadap depan dan breusaha mengikuti rombongannya yang.. lho.. sudah menghilang?

"I-ichigo! Kemana yang lainnya!" Rukia yang panik membuat Ichigo ikutan panik.

"Eh, ya mana aku tahu! Aku bersamamu daritadi, kan?" ucap Ichigo.

"Aduuuhh.. Aku masih belum punya nomor ponsel mereka dengan provider di sini.. Bagaimana ini…" Rukia bicara pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi di gandengnya untuk menepi. Dilihatnya sebuah kedai makanan yang cukup ramai tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan saja, aku sudah lapar nih. Nanti kita bisa cari yang lainnya lagi." Ucap Ichigo menunjuk salah satu kedai.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah. Aku juga sudah lapar.. Pfft.. bagaimana bisa kita terpisah begini.." Ucap Rukia masih merutuki dirinya sambil berjalan ke arah kedai itu. Ichigo yang sudah tenang hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, sudah, tenanglah. Aku bersamamu. Gawat itu kalau kau menghilang sendirian." Ucap Ichigo menenangkan. Rukia yang mendengar hal itu kemudian berusaha menenangkan dirinya, meskipun tidak bisa, karena ia saat ini lebih gugup karena tangan Ichigo sedang menggandeng tangannya di tengah lautan manusia.

Setibanya di kedai tersebut, Rukia melongok ke dalam untuk melihat keramaian di kedai itu. Sangat ramai, meskipun ada tempat yang masih kosong juga.

"He-hei, Ichigo, di mana semua kursinya?" tanya Rukia yang makin menggenggam tangan Ichigo dengan erat.

"Hahaha, ini namanya tradisional. Kita duduk di bawah." Ucap Ichigo kemudian menggandeng Rukia untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong.

"Excuse me!" teriak Ichigo pada pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan. Pria itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan telapak tangannya, tanda untuk menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu mendatangi meja Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ini menunya, silahkan. Kalau sudah selesai, bisa panggil pelayan kami lagi." Ucap pelayan itu kemudian pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain. Setelah melihat menu dan selesai memilih menu yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti artinya, mereka memanggil pelayan lain dan memberikan pesanan.

"Hmm, ayam rica-rica itu apa ya?" Tanya Rukia yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh Ichigo.

"Kalau setauku, ayam itu adalah 'chicken'. Tapi entah, apa itu rica-rica." Jawab Ichigo.

"Nah, kalau tempe penyet?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Rukia, aku juga tidak tahu apa itu. Aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Mungkin saja itu makanan tradisional di sini.." Ucap Ichigo menimpali pertanyaan Rukia.

"Huh, ya kali saja kau tau." Dengus Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum. Kemudian mereka sama-sama tak berbicara apapun untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, Rukia. Apa tipe pria kesukaanmu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Gulp. Rukia menelan ludah dengan cantik.

"E-eh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Rukia sweat drop. Gugup.

"Yaah, aku hanya ingin tahu saja.."

"U-uuhh.. Yang dewasa, setia, kalau bisa yang tampan." Ucap Rukia menyebutkan.

"Lalu?"

"Yang masa depannya terjamin, tidak macam-macam, tidak punya penyakit menular, rajin sholat, rajin ngaji, orang tua dihormati, cinta Islam sampai mati." Ucap Rukia kemudian tepuk anak sholeh.

"Hmmph! Lalu?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil menahan tawa.

"Yang usianya lebih tua dariku." OHOK. MENUSUK LANGSUNG KE ULU HATI SANG PRIA. Ichigo sempat menahan napas mendengarnya, namun kemudian ia hembuskan.

"Sayang sekali.. Berarti aku bukan tipemu dong?" Ucap Ichigo di sedih-sedihkan. Rukia semakin sweat drop dan salting.

"E-eeh! Tentu saja bukan! K-kau itu sudah tidak tampan, masih muda lagi, lalu, apa masa depanmu terjamin?" KEMBALI MENOHOK PEMIRSA. Jahat sekali Rukia ini.. Dasar tsundere.

"Hmmpphh! Maafkan aku kalau aku bukan tipemu. Tapi, bagaimana jika kubilang aku menyukaimu?" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian membuat wajah Rukia semakin matang.

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang. Ah, pelayan, Rukia sangat berterimakasih padamu karena sudah menjadi penyelamat atas kejadian tidak diinginkan ini.

"A-ah, makanannya sudah datang! Ayo kita makan Ichigo!" ucap Rukia salting. Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum yang menyimpan banyak hal.

.

.

Tbc~

* * *

Gomeeen updatenya kelamaan :"""

Author agak sibuk gitu deh, jadinya banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Selain itu, author juga agak _kagok_ karena sedikit sekali yang tertarik sama cerita author.. Hiks.. /puk-puk author..

Terus author juga jadi pemeran nista banget di chap ini.. supir lol :v tapi nggak papa deh, kalo nyupirin Ichiruki dkk X)) wkwkwkwk

So, review pleaseeeeeeee…


End file.
